A Week With Ryuichi
by NariNari
Summary: Ryuichi is going to spend a week with Shuichi and Yuki. Filled with chopstick throwing, Kumagoro death threats and Fujisaki on steroids, Shuichi must figure out why Ryuichi is acutally there. And who is plotting against him.YS HSu ?x?
1. Shuichi's Fears and Crocodile Tears

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation them smexy boys belong to Murakami-sensei. You know I've been wrtting a lot of Gravi stories lately...Hmmmm.

**MATA!!!:** Boy on boy love I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this, the series is you know a 'shounen-ai' or whatever. In anycase this is like a yaoi and such cuase there will be lemon...later. Oh yes some very crack based scenes...sorry!

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day one.**

Shuichi's Fears and Crocodile Tears.

"Moshi moshi!" Shuichi screamed into his phone. He was quite excited for today his lover was coming home. Normally Shuichi didn't scream when he answered the phone, only when he was excited and he thought it was Yuki. Or when he was angry and he thought it was Yuki. Or when he was sad and he thought it was Yuki. Then again he did when he was happy and he thought it was Yuki. Okay Shuichi just screamed at Yuki period.

"_Moshi moshi, Shu-I-Chi-kuuuuuuuuuuunnn!_" Ryuichi screamed right back, only a little louder. "_Kuma-chan says 'Hi' too_."

"Hi, Sakuma-san what's up?" Shu asked brightly, he loved his idol almost as much as he loved pocky and Yuki.

"_Tohma-chan says I get to come stay with you! Isn't that great? Of course Kuma's coming too._"

"Really?!" Shuichi exclaimed, "When?"

"_Today na no da!_" Shuichi could just hear the smile in Ryuichi's voice. He wanted to eat that smile.

"Uh...Sakuma-san I don't think Yuki-" Ryu cut him off.

"_Tohma talked to Yuki-san already! Now we can have fun allllllllll week!_"

"Oh good! I can't wa-wait." Shuichi lied. How dare he come into his home right when Yuki was coming back? Now he was definitely sleeping on the couch! Stupid Sakuma-san.

"_Okay Shu-I-Chi me and Kumagoro will be over in a few hours! Bai bai!!!!_" Ryuichi hung up the phone before Shuichi could even say bye.

He sighed, it wasn't like he didn't want his idol to stay with him for a week, but right when Yuki was coming home? He wanted to spend some time with Yuki before he left again, in a week to be exact. Shuichi sighed again and said to himself, "Guess I better take this maids outfit off." Shuichi looked down at his tight leather thigh high boots, white fishnet stockings, puffy micro mini skirt and black top and gloves. "This will be hell to get out of." He said again. It was then that the front door burst open, Shuichi jumped fearing it was Ryuichi early.

"Where is...Shuichi?!"Tatsuha questioned stopping his first sentence. "Oh my God!" Tatsuha's nose began to bleed when he got a really good look at Shu's outfit.

"Wahh! Tatsuha! Get out!" Shuichi screamed, but alas it was too late; the demon know as Tatsuha-the-Lust Filled-Teenaged-Monk-with-Raging-Hormones-and-a-Thing-for-Hot-Older-Men-Especially-the-Ones-Who-Look-Like-Sakuma-Ryuichi had been awakened.

"Come now Shuichi-chan, don't I look like Eiri?" Tatsuha started towards the helpless looking singer, closing and locking the door using his special pervert telepathy technique.

"No! Bad Tatsuha!" Shuichi yelped heading for the safety of Yuki's bedroom. Tatsuha was quicker and was already laying down shirtless on Yuki's bed.

"Here I am Shu-chan." He purred, lunging forward.

"Neeeeeee!!!!!" Shuichi ran out of the room and was half way down the hallway when Tatsuha began to claw on his legs. "No I don't want! I don't want!" He wailed as Tatsuha fondled his ass. Freeing himself from the monk's grasp he made it to the living room.

Only to trip on his high boots and fall on his face. "Ow!!!" Shuichi rolled over holding his face.

"Aww did Shuichi hurt himself? Let me help you!" Tatsuha said evilly. Shuichi began crawling backwards.

"No! Tatsuha my ankle hurts! Please don't rape meeeee!"

"Oh but Shu, you can't rape the willing." Tatsuha was hovering over Shuichi now, with one hand on the zipper of a boot. "Now let's see that ankle!" The zipper was halfway undone when the door burst open again, Tatsuha and Shu turned to look at it in unison.

There stood Eiri, sunglasses a bit askew, hair wind blown, cigarette hanging precariously from his mouth, suitcase in hand.

"Yuki?!" Shuichi gasped.

"Who the Hell else do you think it is? And what the fuck are you doing screwing my brother on my living room floor?" He asked calmly.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried exasperatedly, Eiri knew better than to blame him for this!

Suddenly a head with a pink bunny popped under Yuki's arm, "That's really mean Shuichi-kun!" Ryuichi scolded him, then turned to Yuki, "I would never cheat on my lover." He gave the blonde a meaningful look that Shuichi didn't quite understand.

"That's great to know Sakuma." Yuki sighed. It was then that Tatsuha realized he was in fact, not going to die for attempting to rape his brothers lover, and his fanboyism kicked in.

"SAKUMA-SAN!!!!!!" Tatsuha screamed running at the older singer.

"Neeeeee, Tatsuha!!!" Ryuichi jumped on Yuki to avoid the glomp. Tats fell outside and Yuki shut the door.

Shuichi lay perfectly still hoping no one would notice him.

"We can see you, Brat."

"Ehehe..Welcome home?"Shuichi said apprehensively.

"Yeah, nice welcome that was. Go get changed, I'm taking a shower." Yuki told him, "And show Sakuma to the guest room, and keep an eye on him!" With that Eiri disappeared into the bathroom.

"Shuichi-kun, why are wearing that outfit?" Ryuichi questioned as soon as Yuki shut the door.

"What? Oh this? Uhmm...I was c-c-cleaning! Yes that's it cleaning!" Shuichi looked around nervously and Ryu sweatdroped at the blatant lie. "Uhh I'll go get changed now, I'll be right back!" He ran off to Yuki's bedroom. He may not be able to sleep there but for some odd reason Yuki said he could get his stuff in there.

Now Shuichi may be able to change quickly, but he had a lot of zippers and things to undo leaving Ryuichi unsupervised for a long amount of time...

click, shut

"Didn't I tell you to supervise him, Brat?" Yuki called from the shower, he received no answer. "I know you're in here." No answer gain, no he was getting upset, "Shuichi," He growled throwing open the shower door letting water out and exposing himself completely to Ryuichi.

The brunettes jaw dropped and covered Kumagoro's eyes, "This isn't something for you to see Kuma." Ryu told the plushie staring at Yuki's..errrr...endowments.

"This isn't something for you to see either!" Yuki shouted grabbing a towel.

"No need to be embarrassed Yuki-san, you look quite nice like that." Ryuichi smiled.

Yuki's left eye twitched and then, "SHUICHIIII!!!" Said boy burst through the door panting.

"Yuki I can't find-...Oh..." Shuichi took in the scene, "Uhhh...What's going on?"

"You were supposed to watch him! Get him out of here NOW!" Yuki jabbed a finger at Ryuichi.

"I only came in here 'cuase Kuma-chan had to use the toilet!" He cried holding up the plushie.

"Well you should have knocked!" Shu snapped at his friend, No one looks at Yuki naked but him dammit!

Ryuichi stared at the two men before bursting into tears."Go-Gomen nasai!" He began wailing to Kumagoro about how much Yuki and Shuichi hated him.

"Good job Brat, now you've made him cry!"

"Well what the Hell was I supposed to do?!" Shuichi yelled back angrily.

"I don't care just make him shut up!"

"Waaaaahhhhh Tohma will hate me now tooooo!!!!!" Ryu wailed.

"Sakuma-san? I'm sorry please stop crying now!" Shuichi said patting his shoulder.

"SHUICHI HATES MEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"AHHH! Fix him Yuki!"Shuichi cried. Yuki looked at the man on the floor and back to his pink haired lover who was close to tears him self.

"Ahhhgh!" Yuki cried getting down on the floor and picking up Sakuma who immediately clung to Yuki, just like Shuichi. "Must you be so worthless Brat? Just clean up in here." Yuki barked as he walked out with a smiling Ryuichi in his arms.

Shuichi stared after the two, before he himself burst into tears. "I'm not worthless..Yuki.."

-Later That Night-

"Yuki?" Shuichi called softly through the door. After the little incidnet Yuki had locked himself in his study and had yet to re-appear. There was a muffled reply and Shuichi knocked again, "Yuki, I need to talk to you!"

There was grumbling and shuffling but the door opened a few seconds later. "What is it?" Yuki questioned standing infront of the door.

"Uhmmm...Well..."Shuichi started.

"Get on with it!"

"Argh, move out of the way will you, I'm not going to talk about this in the middle of the hall!"

"Since when do you make the rules, Brat?" Yuki smirked.

"Just move!" Shuichi pushed Yuki out of the way and walked into the office. Yuki shut the door behind him, and moved back to his chair.

"So what do you want?"

"Why does it feel like I have to make an appoitment to talk to you?" Shuichi said absent mindly as he sat down on the couch.

"Becuase you should now what is it Brat?" Yuki smirked and Shuichi frowned.

"Is Sakuma-san okay?"

Yuki sighed, "You came in here for that?"

"Yes and other things."

"He's fine, I had to rub his back to put him to sleep though." Yuki turned back to the computer and began typing.

_He rubbed is back to get him to go to sleep?...Yuki never does that for me..._Shu thought.

"Yuki, you're not mad at me for the whole Tatsuha thing are you?"

"No, why would I be mad at you for that? You and I both know Tatsuha tried to rape you, why try and blame yourself for it?"

"Well, it's just that when you and Sakuma-san came in you looked really mad, but you seemed mad at me. I was so emabrssed he was there to see me like that." Shuichi blushed at the memory, "Hey why was Sakuma-san with you anyway? He told me he wasn't coming for a few more hours."

"That was a rhetocial question baka, and I picked Sakuma up."

"Oh."_ Yuki never picks me up, not even when it's raining and I have to walk here from the train station or NG. Yuki dosnet rub my back to get me to fall alseep either, and he dosnt carry me away when I start crying, he just leaves me there and comes in here...Does Yuki like Sakuma-san better than me? What did I do wrong? I don't cry anymore...that often..._Shuichi looked at the groundtears forming in his eyes at the realization that Yuki probably liked Ryuichi better than him.

"O-Okay Yuki, goodnight." Shuichi said hurridly his voice crakcing as he rushed out the door.

"Shu?" Yuki called turning to the door but he was already gone, Yuki sighed. _What'd I do now?_

Shuichi lay on the couch, face burried in a pillow trying to stop crying. Thoughts of Yuki running through his mind, Yuki mad at him. What had he done to make Yuki hate him so?

_'Must you be so worthless?'_ Was the thought that rang throguh his mind. Shu drifted through that place between awakeness and sleep for quite awhile when he heard the humming, he started to drift deeper and deeper into unconciousniess from the soothing tune.

The last thing he rigstered before falling completely asleep was a small, soft object being pushed in his arms and a voice whispering,"Have sweet dreams, for there the only thing that will be sweet now."

**A/N:** So how was that? I liked it, like this is the first fic of mine that I really and truly like. Tell me what you think!


	2. PopTarts and Off His Charts

**A/N:** So here is chapter two and I still don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** I extended the first chapter a bit so you might want to go read that. Still a boyonboy. Yea some more crack, forgive me! Slightly OOC Yuki, he's being kind of motherly.

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day two.**

Pop-Tarts and Off His Charts

Shuichi woke with a start, blinking up into two brown eyes. "Sakuma-san?" He asked blearily.

"SHUICHI-KUNNN!!! YOU'RE-MFFF" Shuichi through a hand over Ryuichi's mouth.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet or you'll wake Yuki up!" Shuichi whispered.

"Muf Uffy uhn marfae fuff!" Ryuichi tried to tell Shu.

"What? I can't understand you- oh! My hand sorry." Shuichi removed his hand.

"Yuki-sans already up! He made me breakfast!"Ryuichi smiled big, "Come see!" Ryu dragged Shuichi by the arm into the kitchen. Yuki was sitting at the table with coffee and a newspaper.

"Morning Yuki." Shu smiled sleepily and kissed him on the side of his forehead, he got a grunt in response.

"Look Shuichi-kun! Look what Yuki made me!" Ryuichi lifted his plate and showed Shu his rice, eggs and steamed vegetables.

"That's great Sakuma-san, that's nice of Yuki to do that for you." Shu smiled and looked around the kitchen, apparently there was not rice and veggies for him.

_That's okay, I don't like that stuff in the morning anyway...Not that Yuki knows it..._Shuichi thought a bit bitterly. Shu went to the fridge in order to find himself something to eat.

"Open the oven." Yuki said from behind his newspaper. Shuichi turned to look at his lover but all he could see was the top of his golden clad head from over the top of the paper. Shrugging, he opened the oven anyway, finding a plate with two Pop-Tarts on it. "Don't touch the plate with your bare hands, it's hot." Yuki told him.

"Yuki!" Shu ran to the man and jumped in his lap.

"What the Hell, Brat?!"

"You do love me! I knew it, I love you sooooo much!"

"Get of me! What the fuck, all I did was make you a couple of Pop-Tarts!" Yuki looked down at the boy in his lap, smiling happily. Yuki sighed, completely forgetting Ryuichi was sitting there, watching the two intently with chopsticks hanging from his mouth. Yuki began stroking Shu's hair and he purred in response, "You better go get those Pop-Tarts before they get cold." Shuichi smiled a bit more then leaned in for what seemed like a kiss, but Shu moved his head at the last second and bit Yuki hard on his right ear.

"Yatta!" Shuichi screamed jumping off his lover.

"Damn baka!" Yuki yelled stomping off, coffee in hand and sporting a healthy flush on his pale cheeks.

The pink haired boy walked back over the oven and pulled out his breakfast with a pair of oven mitts, and sat down at the table with Ryuichi. "Oh look Sakuma-san, he buttered them for me too! Yuki knows me so well!" Shu took a bite of the pastry, hearts in his eyes, "Oh there delicious, Yuki loves me so much!"

"Yuki-san loves me too!" Ryuichi shouted brightly, Shu on the other hand began choking and spit out his Pop-Tart which flew across the able and hit Ryu smack in the forehead. "EWW!" The older singer wiped the Pop-Tart off his head, "What'd you do that for?!"

Shu couldn't answer him for now he was laughing as well as choking, Ryuichi unfortunately got mad so he threw a chopstick at his friend. The chopstick hit Shuichi on his right eye, with such force it knocked his head backwards in a slow suspenseful motion.

"OWWW! Sakuma-san that hurt!" Shuichi squealed in pain, tears already freely flowing from his eyes.

"Well you spit on me!" Ryuichi yelled.

"I didn't mean to! I only did 'cuase you said Yuki loves you!" Shu moaned back.

"Well he does!"

"No he doesn't! Yuki doesn't even know you!" Shu told him.

"But he made me breakfast!" Ryuichi told Shuichi triumphantly.

"So?" Shuichi was holding his eye which now appeared to be swelling a bit.

"So, he made you breakfast and you said that means he loves you. Plus he put soy sauce on my rice too!"

"That doesn't mean he loves you!" Shuichi yelled exasperated.

"Why not?! Yuki-san loves me, so there!"

"No he doesn't! Yuki's mine!" Shuichi threw one of his beloved Pop-Tarts at his idol. The Pop-Tart hit Kumagoro off his head and landed with a 'thump' on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH Kuma-chan!!!!!" Ryuichi bent down and quickly retrieved his plushie, "Argh! You bitch!" Ryu threw the other chopstick at Shu, who had just moved his hand, and hit him again in his right eye.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT MY EYE OUT OR ARE JUST THAT LUCKY WITH YOUR AIM?!?!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm just lucky...or maybe I'm not..."Ryuichi said turning away.

"You bastard! You...You.."Shuichi didn't know what to say to him, after all what do you say to someone who just admitted that they were trying to put your eye out with a pair of chopsticks? "You...I'll kill Kumagoro!" Shuichi finally said, smiling evilly, however the effect was lessened as he was still crying from pain and his right eye was swollen shut from it's multiple attacks.

Ryu gasped holding the bunny closely, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Shu grabbed a chopstick that was lying on the table and thrust it in Ryu's direction.

"NOOO! KUMA-CHAN I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ryu quickly shoved the toy down the front of his pants. "How dare you threaten Kuma-chan! I'll kill you!" Ryuichi got his stage look in his eyes, for a second Shuichi thought he wasn't going to do anything and then he saw the plate come flying at him.

"AUGH!" The plate hit Shu right in his face breaking on impact, the remaining food falling all over him. "Wahhhhhhhh! I-I hate you Ryuichi! And so does Yuki! We don't want you hereeeeeee!!!!!" Shuichi wailed throwing his head back and bawling, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead.

"Y-You hate me?"Ryu turned back to his chibi self and began crying as well, "Wahhhhhhhh Shuichi hates meeeee!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!" Yuki stomped into the kitchen and immediately turned back around.

"Yuki-san!!!!"Ryuichi called out. Yuki sighed around the corner.

"When I go back in there, they'll all be gone. My kitchen will be nice and clean and the only thing there will be Shuichi...naked...and covered in cheesecake...strawberry cheesecake and he'll be tied to the table, yea. He'll be panting and ready, cuase just thought of what I'd do him made him so hot he...Oh ahem..."Yuki wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his brow away and adjusted his shirt so you couldn't see the bulge there.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called as Yuki re-entered the kitchen.

"Just what the Hell happened?" He asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Ryuichi Shuichi hit me threw a chopstick and it was all wet and he said you didn't love me and I can't even see Yuki! I don't know what happened! He said he'd kill Kuma-chan! He said He kill me!! he knocked he hit me with a plate!" Was the sentence that Yuki got from the two crying rockstars.

"What?"

"He said he hates me!" They both screeched in unison.

"SHUTUP!" Yuki roared, and the two immediately ceased their crying.

"Now, Sakuma tell me what happened." Yuki said sitting down.

"Okay Yuki-san! See we were eating and all of a sudden Shuichi spit his Pop-Tart on me and started yelling about how you didn't love me or like me and you wanted me to leave. Then when I asked him why he would say such a mean thing he told me to be quiet and that if I didn't he would kill Kuma-chan! Then he lunged at me and accidently stabbed himself in the eye with my chopstick and when lunged again I threw my plate at him." Ryuichi said matter-of-faculty.

"That's not what happened!" Shu protested!

"Shut up brat I didn't ask you to speak yet! It's obvious that he's lying so will you let me handle this?" Yuki turned his glare away from his lover. "Now Sakuma, I think we all know you're lying. I really don't care what happened I just want to know who I should make clean my kitchen." Yuki told the man, "So why are you lying?"

"W-Well I thought that if I made it look like Shuichi's fault you wouldn't hate me and make me leave like he said you would."Ryu's eyes began to water at the prospect.

"I don't hate you," _That much_, "And I'm not going to make you leave."_ Yet._ Yuki sighed and turned to his lover, who was staring at him with big eyes. "What happened baka? I know you can't lie."

Shuichi considered lying for a moment but then settled on just telling him the truth, when Shuichi was done Ryuichi was glaring at him as was Yuki.

"You guys are like two year olds."Yuki sighed.

"Are not!" They both cried.

"Listen, Sakuma, I don't love you, I don't even know you. Me making breakfast for you two, which after today's incident probably won't ever happen again, at least not unsupervised, was just an act of kindness nothing more. And you," Yuki turned his cold glare Shuichi who looked pitiful with his eye the size of a golf ball, and blood all over his face "I don't believe I ever gave you any indication that made you believe I love you." Shuichi looked away the tears falling silently from his eyes, the right more than the left. "Now I want you both to clean up this mess, but first say you're sorry."

Ryuichi sighed then turned to his friend, "I'm sorry Shuichi-kun." Yuki nodded at the man and turned to Shuichi, as soon as his back was turned Ryuichi glared daggers at Shu.

"I..."Ryuichi mouthed to Shuichi, 'You suck.' "I...I'm _not_ sorry! And I'm not cleaning up the kitchen!" Shu told Ryu smugly.

"Uhm I'm pretty sure _I _make the rules around here brat, now say you're sorry and clean up my kitchen!" Yuki growled. Shuichi had been getting pretty defiant lately, it was time for Eiri to put him back in his place, where that was Yuki wasn't entirely sure, but he was totally gonna put him there!

Shuichi looked at the blonde, wanting nothing more to cry on his shoulder but knowing he couldn't said one word, "No."

"What?"

"No. No. No. No. No. I won't!" Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi in a 'What cha gon do?' fashion.

"Out." Yuki said getting up from the table.

"What?!" Shu looked back at him.

"Get out." Yuki picked him up, slightly roughly and carried him to the door.

"No! Wait Yuki, I'm sorry! Please I can't go out like this!" Shuichi begged as his shoes were tossed out the door.

"Too late," Yuki shut the door, leaving a bedraggled Shuichi on the ground.

"Yuki!!!!"Shuichi banged on the door for a full two minutes, realizing no one was going to open it he slid down and prepared to wait.

_What the Hell is going on? Why is Yuki being so mean to me? He just threw me out when I'm covered in blood and I can't see out of my right eye! This sucks! And it's all stupid Sakuma-san's fault..._ Shuichi thought, reaching up to feel his face, he winced when he made contact with his eye. He felt for the cut on his face and realized it was still bleeding pretty badly, it was then a flash went off from behind a plant._ Oh shit..._

"What the Hell?!"Shuichi jumped up and paparazzi came springing out of nowhere and began snapping pictures of poor battered Shuichi.

"Shindo-san! Did Yuki-sensei do that to you?!"

"Are you breaking up?!"

"Is it true that he beat you with a pair of chopsticks after you threw a plate at him?!"

"Shindo-san over here!"

"Wahhhhh Yuki!" Shuichi yelled banging on the door.

"So Yuki-san did do this!"

"Are you going to forgive him?!"

"Yuki didn't do this it was my own fault!" Shu yelled at them as he banged on the door with his foot.

"So now you're covering up for him?!"

"You must really love him!"

"Do you have any string cheese in the house?!"

"Is Yuki-sensei still in there?!"

"AHHHH LEAVE YUKI ALONE!" Shuichi screeched pushing his way through the men and women who were all the while snapping pictures of Shuichi. Once in the elevator and alone, Shu hit the button for the fifth floor and pulled out his cell phone.

"_Moshi moshi_." A cool voice answered.

"Tohma-san! I have a big problem you need to do damage control now!"

"_Shuichi-kun? What's wrong? Where are you?"_ Tohma asked quickly.

"I'm in the elevator of Yuki's apartment complex, listen some things happened and Yuki kicked me out, but see I'm pretty hurt right now I'm covered in blood and my right eye is swollen shut. I think one of our neighbors called the tabloids when they heard me screaming for Yuki to let me back in, "Shuichi stepped off the elevator and headed for the stairs, "Then the paparazzi came and they started taking pictures and they think Yuki beat me!" Shuichi opened the door for the third floor.

"_What?! Goddam it! I'm sending K for you **now**!_" Tohma yelled into the phone.

"No he'll attract more attention don't worry I got it covered." Shuichi walked into a second set of stairs that lead to the back of the building.

"_Shindo..._"Tohma warned.

"Don't worry just make sure Yuki isn't blamed for this!" With that Shuichi hung up on his boss and ran out the back door. He hit his speed dial number two button and Hiro picked up after the first ring.

"_Shu?! What's wrong?"_ Hiro had special phone that Shu called when he was in trouble, that's how much he got into.

"Come get me, now! I don't have much time till the find me, I'm at the back of the apartment complex."

"_Shu, tell me what's wrong."_ Hiro pleaded, you could hear him shutting a door.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry please if you don't...I'll die!"Shuichi lied and hung up the phone.

-Two Minutes Later-

"You _will_ tell me what's wrong now." Hiro said as Shuichi jumped in his car. "Oh God, what the Hell happened? Was it Yuki?!"

"NO! It was Sakuma-fucking-Ryuichi." Shuichi answered bitterly.

"Sakuma-san?! What the Hell?!" Hiro turned right.

"He threw a pair of chopsticks at me that _both_ hit me in my eye. Then he threw a plate at me after I told him I was going to kill Kumagoro, it hit me in my face and broke that's why I'm covered in blood." Shuichi looked out the window.

"That's fucked up man."

"I know, say Hiro how did you get here so fast?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro turned to his friend and then stared back that the road looking stern, "I left no survivors." Shuichi turned to look at his friend when he noticed the fire on the side of the road, the fire coming from a car. Shuichi looked around and saw bodies lying all over the ground and cars were flipped, the streets were in utter chaos.

"H-Hiro?" Shuichi questioned tentatively.

"Yes?" Hiro turned smiling, kind of like K, like nothing's-wrong-even-thought-I-just-massacred-half-a-city.

"Uh never mind." Shu looked away quickly.

"So, why did Sakuma throw all that stuff at you?"

"I told him Yuki didn't love him."

"...But...But Yuki doesn't love him...Does he?"

"No." Shuichi sighed, "See what happened was..." Shuichi gave the full account of what happened right up to where they were now, by the time he was done Hiro had parked the car in his apartment complex garage and was facing Shuichi.

"Dude..."Was all Hiro could manage.

"Yea I know."

"Well come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up." Hiro said getting out, Shuichi followed.

They made their way up in silence, it only be broken when Hiro opened the door and was greeted by a loud, angry, "HIRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoops." Hiro sweatdroped, "I guess I forgot something." Hiro ran in the direction of his bedroom, leaving Shu in the living room.

"FORGOT SOMETHING?! I'D SAY YOU FORGOT A LOT OF THINGS YOU BASTARD!" Could be heard from the bedroom, Shu couldn't make out what Hiro was saying but from the sounds of it Hiro had left someone here and they were upset.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! YOU LEFT ME TIED UP HERE FOR TEN MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS LIKE?!" More murmuring from Hiro and Shuichi had to wonder what was going, why would Hiro tie someone up in his room? "YOU LOST THE KEY?!" Now Shu's curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what was going on.

"NANI?!" Shuichi screeched as he walked in on Hiro trying to undo handcuffs from his bedpost, the handcuff was attached to a shirtless Suguru.

"AHH!"Suguru yelped.

"Shu!" Hiro chastised.

"Hiro! What the Hell are you doing?!" Shuichi knew what the had been doing but he felt the need to ask.

"Well he was going to screw me, until your stupid ass called and he left me chained to this damned bedpost and now he's lost the key!"Suguru glared at the red haired man.

"I'm sorry!"

"I can undo them!" Shuichi pipped up helpfully, he immediately went over the bed, and blew in the key hole, he then shoved a piece of clay into the lock, the opened instantly. (1)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well this is a little awkward." Hiro said after a few minutes of staring at one another, "Why don't you go take a shower Shu? I'll call Yuki and tell him you're staying over night."Hiro told him, Shuichi nodded and left.

"What happened to him?" Suguru asked once Shu was gone.

"Sakuma Ryuichi."

-At Yuki's House-

Yuki's cell phone rang twice before he picked it up, looking at the number he sighed.

"What?" He barked into it.

"_You idiot! You complete idiot! Goddam it you utter and worthless fool what the Hell's the matter with you?!_"

"What the hell Tohma?! What did I do?"

"_I have no idea! All I know is that I have hundreds of papers and television programs I have to shut down immediately so all of Japan doesn't think you're a wife beater!_" Tohma screamed at him.

"What?"

"_After your oh so brilliant plan of kicking Shuichi-kun out one of your lovely neighbors called the tabloids and of course Shuichi just had to be covered in blood and have a fucked up eye at the time! Are you trying to ruin your life?!_"

"No! What the fuck I didn't do that to him!" Yuki growled looking at the door to his study to make sure Ryuichi wasn't going to walk in anytime soon.

"_Are you sure Eiri, cuase I'm no so sure anymore!_"

"Sakuma did that you prick!" Yuki screamed at his brother-in-law, "You think I would hurt Shu like that?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"_Shit, Ryuichi did it? _"

"Yes!"

"_I'll talk to you later._" With that Tohma hung up.

"Shit...Shuichi..."

-At Hiro's House-

"So Suguru left?" Shuichi asked as he sat down in the couch.

"Yea a few minutes ago." Hiro sighed.

"So are you two like..."

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Shuichi smiled lying down, "I'm tired, did you call Yuki?"

"Yes, he seemed upset. The again he always does."

"Yea, I think I'll take a nap." With that Shuichi feel asleep.

-Later That Day-

Shuichi woke up sweating, he was having nightmare but he couldn't remember what happened only that there was beautiful humming in the back round. Shu sighed looking around, it was dark in the apartment, he stared at a clock on the stereo, it read '1:42 AM'

"Guess I'll back to sleep." Shuichi sighed, drifting back into unconsciousness, hearing the humming from he dream as he feel asleep, he couldn't help but think he heard it in another dream before, the last thing he heard before he feel asleep completely was a small voice in the back of his head, it said 'You'll lose.'

(1)-This doesn't work.

**A/N:** I didn't intend for it to be this long. I just keep thinking of more things to write so here I am. You know I kind of don't like this chapter it was a bit on the serious side, with some funny scenes to break the tension everyone once in awhile. Well tell me what you think!


	3. Tohma's the Shex and The Lost Complex

**A/N:** I don't own the Gravi!

**MATA!!!:** Still a boyonboy. You know I never write out what's going to happen in my stories, I just kind of you know go with it. Well this time I did (I got bored in Spanish) and I must say, it's pretty good.

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day three.**

Tohma's the Shex and The Lost Complex. (1)

"In other news the popular band Bad Luck, lead singer, Shindo Shuichi was seen yesterday laying seemingly unconscious and beaten outside of his home that he shares with his lover romance novelist, Yuki Eiri. It has been reported that Yuki left Shindo out there after beating him, Yuki's lawyer denies these claims and we have yet-" Shuichi turned off the T.V. the news of him being beaten by Yuki all over the place.

"Cheer up Shu, it will pass." Hiro smiled reassuringly at his best friend. Truth was Hiro didn't know how this would fare, he was just thankful that no one other than Shuichi even knew he was seeing someone, let alone his bandmate who was a bit under age.

"Hiro!"Shuichi turned and hugged him, "I don't know what to do!" He was sobbing now, like he had been for the last two hours, Hiro wondered where the all the water was coming from.

"Listen, I'm going to call Suguru over okay? He'll help us figure out this mess." Hiro kissed him on the head and walked towards the kitchen to call his lover.

Shuichi sighed and lay back down on the couch, it was only 11 in the morning and he already was tired of the media, how was he going to handle at least a week's worth?

-Yuki's house-

_Ding dong_

"YUKI-SAN?!!!" Ryuichi called from the living room, Yuki was still in bed and he didn't know if he should answer the door or not.

_Ding dong_

"HOLD ON OKAY?! I HAVE TO TALK TO YUKI-SAN FIRST!" Ryuichi screamed at the door running to Yuki's bedroom door. He knocked quietly and received no answer. "Yuki-san?" Nothing. He tried the door and found it unlocked, he poked his head in to see the blonde sleeping haphazardly a pillow clutched to his torso, snoring lightly. Ryuichi took a chance and walked over to the bed, standing over the man.

"Yuki?" He said softly, and Eiri opened one eye slightly.

"What do you want Brat, I'm trying to sleep." Yuki rolled over so he couldn't see Ryu.

"Uhmm..."What was he in here for again?

"Don't just stand there." Yuki growled, rolling back over and pulling Ryuichi in bed slightly on top of him. The singer was kind of lost on what to do, he vaguely remembered why he came in here, but Yuki smelled so nice and he was oh so warm and...

The rest of Ryuichi thoughts left his head when Eiri put on arm around him loosely.

_Oh...This is nice..._

Eiri was just about to give 'Shuichi' a rare good morning kiss, when he noticed something was off. Something smelled like chocolate, I mean Yuki thought it smelled good so what the Hell, maybe Shuichi had some chocolate this morning? Eiri was about thisclose (I did that on purpose.) from 'Shuichi's' lips when he decided to open his eyes.

And closed them quickly there after.

"SAKUMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Well, Eiri this is quite a big deal." Tohma said taking a cup of tea from Ryuichi.

"What is?"

"So I take it you haven't turned on the T.V. today? Or opened your curtains for that matter. But I do wonder, why haven't you answered my calls?"

"The ringers off."

"Ahhh." Tohma said knowingly, "Well lets see the damage you three have caused." With that he picked up the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Popular romance novelist Yuki Eiri has been suspected of abusing his lover, Bad Luck singer Shindo Shuichi. Shindo was found beaten and bloody outside their shared home, which he was reportedly thrown out of. Both N.G. Productions and Random House Japan has denied these claims. Yet no one has seen or heard from Yuki or Shindo since yesterday after Shindo fled his home. In other news a pig in Kyoto-" Tohma switched it off.

Ryuichi looked at Tohma sheepishly, knowing he was going to be in trouble with the keyboardist. But Tohma was looking elsewhere, at the enraged face of Eiri.

"Eiri..."Tohma began but didn't know how to finish. He didn't even think that Yuki could hear him. He said, the blonde probably wont talk to him about it anyway.

"That complete and utter **_idiot_**!" Yuki finally burst out standing from his chair.

Tohma's eyes narrowed a bit, "Pardon?"

"Shuichi, that moron just _sat_ there and let them take pictures of him like that? What the Hell is he trying to do?!" Yuki ranted, pacing. He didn't really know what he was saying, only that he was blaming Shuichi for this.

"Eiri." Tohma said curtly and the man before stop. "Sit."

Yuki looked bewildered. Was Seguchi Tohma actually telling _him_, Yuki Eiri what to do?

"Now." I guess he was. Yuki did as he was told glaring daggers at his brother in law. Tohma however, took no notice and simply told Ryuichi to leave the room with one of his 'smiles.'

"Now, where were you? Oh, yes I believe you were blaming Shindo-kun for all this." He was now 'smiling' at Eiri.

"Yea and?" Yet Eiri wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me." The 'smile' was gone now and was replaced with the expression used to push Taki in front of a car. Eiri looked. "Were you not the one who threw him out there?" Yuki looked away guiltily. "I couldn't stop all the press and unfortunately this is what happened. All I need to know from you now is how did it come about the Ryuichi hurt Shuichi like this?"

"Hmpf."

"Don't be difficult right now Eiri, it's _not_ going to help."

"They got into a fight, the Brat accidently spit some Pop-Tart on Sakuma and then Sakuma threw a chopstick at him, it hit him right in the eye. Sakuma had some crazed notion that I loved him, when Shuichi told him I didn't and threw a Pop-Tart at him then Sakuma threw the other chopstick at him and hit him in the same eye. Shuichi was obviously in pain so he told Sakuma he was gonna kill that stupid stuffed animal, what's it's name Fooforo?"

"Kumagoro." Tohma supplied.

"Yea Kumaforo, Sakuma freaked out and threw a plate at him, it broke and that's how he started bleeding." Yuki finished lighting a cigarette.

"I see." Tohma stood, "Well then I'm going to go talk to Ryuichi now. But Eiri, you should now that Shindo did everything in his power to keep you from getting dragged into this."

Eiri watched the man disappear down the hall. Somehow this whole Ryuichi thing didn't seem like such a good idea anymore, weather it would help _him_ or not.

-Hiro's House-

"So, Shindo,"

"Fujisaki-kun, I wish you would call me Shuichi." Shuichi interrupted.

"Oh, Shuichi it is then, you can call me Suguru as well."

"Oh! Can I call you Suguru-chan?!" Shu asked excitedly.

Suguru's eye began to twitch, "Uhm..No.."

"Oh come on why not? Come on Ru-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"NO!" That came from Hiro. "Uh...I mean, I don't think that's a very nice for uh Suguru."

"You call him Ru-chan." Shuichi said more than asked.

"Uh...Uhmm..."

"AHAHAHHAHA poor HiroHrio-chan! He doesn't want his true love to call his lover Ru-chan!" Shuichi burst out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Suguru turned to Hiro, "Is that true?!"

"Wha? No! I don't love Shuichi!"

"You don't?!" Shuichi cried eyes watering.

"What? No I do Shu!"

"You do?!" Suguru yelled.

"No! Not like that!"

"What?!" Both Fujisaki and Shuichi turned to him.

"Ah shit. Listen, Suguru, I don't love Shuichi like _that_. And Shuichi I love you as a _friend_. Okay?"

"Okay!" Shuichi seemed to be okay with that, Suguru was still looking a bit angry though.

"Okay you guys were getting off track here." Hiro stated.

"Damn straight!"

"K?!" All three turned to the gun armed man.

"In the flesh."

"How the Hell did you get in here?!" Hiro screamed at him.

"Well..." K looked a little guilty and a little like he was enjoying a memory. Hiro took this as a bad sign and went to go see which part of his house was going to need repairing. "Anyhoo, I'm here for a reason. We seem to have situation on our hands here."

"K! Did you have to use _this_ window?! It was custom you know!" Hiro yelled from the other room. K snickered before continuing.

"Yes, well I proposed we hold a press conference tomorrow and sort all this out. the big man has already confirmed that this is a good idea and it's been schedule for 11 in the morning so don't be late!" K cocked a gun and pointed it at the two shaking band members.

"Y-Yes sir!" They replied.

"Well, then. I'll be leaving."

"Through the door I trust." Hiro said walking back into the room.

"Naturally Nakano-san." K smiled and walked out, just to poke his head around a few seconds later. "Oh and Shuichi, I don't know if Yuki-san really did do that to you," K motioned to his half way swollen eye.

"And as a manger I should care, but I know that if I did anything to Yuki-san you would not be a good performer. Therefor I will not ask wether or not he did do that, but unless you want him to feel my wrath in all it's glory I suggest you think of something to quick to cover this up." K smiled brightly, "Bye now!"

They waited a few seconds in silence to Hiro burst out, "Shit, the doors not in that direction!" Yet he was too late, as glass could already be heard breaking. "Aww man!" He sighed.

"Oh and another thing!" All three men jumped off their seats and onto the floor as the turned to face their manager once more. "Tohma would like you to go back home Shuichi!" K turned to the wall before him.

"K no!" Again Hiro was too late, K had already blown up the wall and was now hoping on a helicopter. "Oh, God! My house is ruined!"

Shuichi looked at his friends. "H-Hiro?" He said hesitantly.

Hiro looked up from his hands and saw Shuichi close to tears, "What is it Shu?"

"I don't want to go back to Yuki's." He said after a few minutes.

"Why not?" Suguru asked?

"What if Sakuma-san is still there? What if Yuki's mad at me for making a big mess out of all this?"

"It was on Yuki-sans request." K said through a hole in the ceiling, "Now go!" He began shooting in random places, mostly hitting furniture.

"Goddamit K!!!!!!!!!!"

-Yuki's House-

"Would you leave already Tohma?" Yuki growled.

"I want to make sure Shindo gets here okay." Tohma replied.

"He'll be fine, now get out."

"All right Eiri, if you say so." Tohma left the study, and soon after Yuki heard the front door shut.

"Damned annoying." Yuki muttered to himself typing nothing in particular, just a scene he was thinking about adding to a chapter of his newest book.

"Yuki-san?" Ryuichi's head poked around the door.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Ryuichi walked fully into the room to stood next to Yuki.

"Then get something to eat." Yuki replied.

"But I want hot food."

"Then make it!" This was getting really annoying, Sakuma didn't need his permission to make food!

"But Tohma says I'm not allowed to use the stove." Ryuichi smiled innocently.

Yuki's eye twitched, he couldn't use the stove? What had happened to make that rule go into effect? Yuki shuddered at the damage his house could suffer from the man next to him. "Well, I'm not making you any food. You'll be treated just as the Brat is, you want food you make it. You want to talk to someone, talk to yourself. And most importantly don't disturb me!" Yuki turned to the man, only to find him crying. "And one more thing, no crying!"

"B-But-" Ryuichi began.

"I don't care! I don't care about you or weather or not your hungry! Look what you've done, you've made me look like a wife beater and ran my lover off in a matter of less than three days! Granted the Brat not being here is a relief, but your ruining my reputation!" Yuki was livid, he may not being showing it at the moment, but deep down he was wondering if his baka would ever come back.

"Y-Yuki-san-"

"Shut up! I don't want hear anything from you!" Ryuichi ran crying from the room. And at the moment Yuki didn't care, the man might have just ruined his career and his love life at that. He may never have sex with anyone again. It was a few minutes later that he remembered something Shuichi said to him the other day after he yelled at a kid for stepping on his foot.

_'Yuki, you shouldn't be so mean to other people, they take it differently then I do. They don't know how to deal with it, they're not used to you.'_

Yuki sighed, he supposed the moron had a point, even if it did hurt them both. Sighing again he got up to go apologize.

Shuichi came into the apartment, quietly not wanting to disturb Yuki if he was working. He was probably in enough trouble with out being loud to add to it. Taking off his shoes he looked for any sign off Ryuichi or Yuki, seeing none he checked the kitchen. No one there. It wasn't that late, so he didn't think they'd be in bed already.

Shuichi walked down the hall, Yuki's study door was open and he wasn't inside, moving down the hall further he saw the guest bedroom door was cracked. Shuichi peered in, and saw Yuki sitting on Ryuichi's bed, Ryuichi laying down. But Yuki...

_Oh God!_ Shuichi thought gasping as he watched Yuki and Ryuichi kiss. He didn't stay to watch how long it would go on just ran to the living room, to lay down and cry himself to sleep.

I'm not really sure what happened, one minute I was apologizing to Sakuma the next he was kissing me. It's not like he was a bad kisser, but it was weird. Not the same feeling as I get when kissing the baka.

Of course I pushed him away, I couldn't start anything with Sakuma; he annoyed the Hell out of me. Besides I Shuichi.

At least I think I have Shuichi.

Yuki left the room promptly after telling Sakuma that he wasn't interested. He never noticed little Shuichi silently crying on the couch, just went straight to his study to clear his thoughts.

Shuichi didn't know what was going on, that humming from those other tow dreams was back. It was louder this time, and he felt himself falling in sleep much quicker, he was feeling so lost. He just knew he knew that voice put he couldn't place it, he was just so sleepy. But he knew what was coming next, it was the words.

The words that would instill some fear into his sub-conscious and haunt his dreams.

"Your pain's just begun."

1-I say Tohma's the shex 'cuase he was beginning all 'Eiri don't be an ass, Shuichi's a good person you fool!' And I thought that was very shexy of him. The original title for this chapter was 'Tohma Talks and Away Shuichi Walks' refereeing to Shu just walking away from the Yuki/Ryu kiss.

**A/N:** So how was that? I know I haven't said what Ryu's doing there but I think that comes in the next chapter, I'm not really sure though. I know this wasn't much of a chapter it was more of a filler really, just to kind of show some of Ryu and Yuki's true colors. So, review!


	4. Suguru's Shot & Yuki Doesnt Feel Too Hot

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** Chapter four! Still a boyonboy. Oh and see the ending note for a important message.

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day Four.**

Suguru's Shot and Yuki Doesn't Feel Too Hot.

Shuichi woke slowly. He felt really warm and he was moving slightly. Maybe he was on a boat? No, he went to bed on the couch last night. Wait maybe Yuki decided he wanted Ryuichi and had sent him on a boat to some far foreign country like France or Osaka! Oh, God he had to get back to Yuki! He could be like Sakuma-san!

Blearily he opened his eyes into the darkness and found himself to be atop something. It seemed like a body or something. Shuichi strained his eyes in the darkness, he wasn't on a boat to Taiwan after all, he was on Yuki.

Somehow Shuichi thought being on the boat might be better.

Shu didn't really know how he got in his lovers room, let alone on top of him, but he knew he'd better get out. Fast. Yet how was he supposed to get out? He knew that if Yuki was in 'writer sleep', where Yuki wasn't really asleep just trying to rest, then the slightest move could wake him. And if Shu woke him now there'd be Hell to pay.

"Brat," A rough voice startled Shuichi out of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Yuki waking up. "Why do you have that look on your face?" The singer knew he probably looked slightly panicked so he immediately changed his expression to remorse.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki, I swear I went to bed on the couch, I must have sleep walked in here. I'll just leave now." Shuichi made to move but a hand stopped him.

"I brought you in here." Shuichi stared wide eyed at his lover, even though it was dark in the room Yuki could clearly see Shuichi's shocked expression, and that kind of hurt. "Yes, and it's still time for sleeping, so lay down." Eiri wrapped his arms around Shu, and pulled him back down to his chest.

"Okay. I love you, Yuki." Shuichi snuggled into Eiri's chest, falling asleep quickly. For now he needn't worry about the coming day, his lovers arms around him feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt him.

* * *

The next time Shuichi woke he was alone, it was light outside and he could hear Yuki already typing in the next room. Shu sighed, it had been nice waking up in Yuki's arms he wished he could do it again.

"Oh good you're awake." He looked up to the door to see Yuki walking in.

"Yea, I just woke up." Shu smiled as the blonde sat down on the bed.

"Well listen up Brat I want to tell you something."

"Hold on Yuki I haven't given you a good morning kiss!" The boy whined lunging for Yuki.

"Baka! I don't need a good morning kiss!" Yuki attempted to doge the small pink object flying at him.

"Yes you do!" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's shirt forcefully and pulled him within kissing range, he then planted a soft kiss on the mans cheek. "Good morning Yuki." He whispered.

"Yea whatever, I don't get a good morning kiss when you're on tour," He smirked and added, "At least not from you."

Shuichi's expression faltered and soon after he realized what that meant. "Yuki!"Shuichi cried burying his head in a pillow.

"Oh shut up Brat I was joking."

"R-Really?" Shu looked up from the pillow hopefully.

"Yes, really." Yuki sighed. Why the Hell did he have to end up with such a thick headed boy as a lover? Didn't he know how to joke? Well, okay that 'joke' could have been true and he was the type of person to just say to his lover that he's cheating on them, so he guessed he could see where Shuichi was coming from. But he should totally trust Yuki more...Not that Yuki gave him any reason too...Hmmm...Hm.

"In any case pay attention I came in here for a reason!"

"Yes Yuki!" Shu sat up and pulled his ears a bit away from his head leaning towards the man.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Opening my ears so I can hear you better, silly!" Shuichi exclaimed brightly.

Was he serious? Yuki looked at his face and concluded that yes, yes he was.

_Oh, God...He's seriously thinking that will help...WHERE THE HELL DID I GET HIM FROM?!?!_...Yuki questioned himself again.

"Yuki, are you going to tell me soon, 'cause my ears hurt." Shuichi's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Yea well if you weren't holding your ears..."He tried off as Shu gave him a look that clearly said 'You're insane.' "I'm going to meet with my real estate agent today, so when you get home Sakuma and I most likely won't be here."

"Why are you going to see her?" Panic struck Shuichi like a rock to the face, why would Yuki do to see his real estate agent with Ryuichi? Were they going to move in together?

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I want to move." What? Yuki wanted to move? Why was he asking Shuichi? Oh my God, he wanted to know what he thinks!

"Uhm...To where?"

"I don't know but too many people know where we live now, I want to go somewhere new.

"Oh, well I don't want to leave Tokyo." Shuichi proclaimed.

"Of course not, but what do you think about moving closer to N.G.? There's a place over there I saw when I came to get you the other day."

"That's fine with me, but isn't your publisher near there? It'll be easier to harass you from there." Shuichi pointed out. He knew moving closer to the publisher might increase harassing but, they harassed Yuki even if he was on time. He just didn't want Yuki spending days at the publishers and not paying attention to him!

"Oh...Fuck that then," Yuki stood and headed for the door, "I'll let you know." He turned, "And make sure you don't mess up the press conference or I'll make all the couches in the new house wooden!" With that Yuki left him alone.

Shu watched his lover go, as soon as he was a good ways down the hall he bursted out, "YUKI LOVES ME!!!"

"I never said that damn brat!" Yuki screamed in his ear.

"Ahh! Yuki? but...You were...How?" Shuichi looked from the hall to Yuki over and over.

"Hmpf." Yuki smirked, "Tatsuhas not the only one who can do that. Where do you think he learned it from?" He was at the door when he turned and barked, "Now get dressed!"

Shuichi sat in Yuki's bed, stunned. "YUKI HAS PERVERT POWERS TOO?!"

* * *

"Ano, ano Shu-I-Chi, what happened to your head?" Ryuichi asked when Shuichi came out for breakfast. "And how come you couldn't walk right in here? You're limping, did you fall?"

Shuichi looked at his boyfriend near the refrigerator, he was smirking. "Uh...Yea, I fell in the shower." Which was true in a way, Shu just didn't mention that Yuki made him 'fall.'

"Oh did Yuki-san come to pick you up then? I saw him go in there and he didn't come out until a few minutes before you, you must have really hurt yourself!" Ryuichi exclaimed, Yuki could be heard choking on his beer at the sink.

"Uh...Yea...Something like that, I'm fine now though." Shuichi smiled. The smile really didn't work out too well seeing that his eye was still slightly swollen, he looked like a frog.

"Brat," Yuki started once he was finished laughing, not that anyone knew he was laughing, they thought he was choking. "You need to leave now or that crazy manager of yours is going to burst a hole thorough my wall." Shuichi looked at his watched and gasped, he had ten minutes before the conference started!

"Oh! Bye Sakuma-san! Bye Yuki, I love you!" With that Shuichi ran out the door.

"Was he talking to me or to you?" Ryuichi asked after a few moments.

Yuki stared at the door and ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "Honestly, I'm not really sure."

* * *

"SHINDO SHUICHI!" K's voice rang in Shuichi's ears.

"H-Here?!" The boy questioned.

"Where the Hell have you been?! You have five minutes to get ready for this bloody conference and I suggest you use them, NOW!" K fired a few shots into Suguru to emphasis his point.

"Oh, God my leg!"

"Suguru, are you okay?! Speak to me baby!" L turned towards Hiro and Suguru, telling them to stop being such wimps, it was only a shot wound. Hiro wasn't listening as Suguru was going on about seeing a light or something like that.

Shuichi left them and Sakano to find a bathroom to freshen up in. He check all the stalls and concluded that it was in fact empty, once satisfied he stared at himself in the mirror. How the Hell was he going to get through this? Everyone knew he was a bad liar! He couldn't go up there in front of all those people with their cameras and tell them a huge, huge lie!

Yet, he would have to, Yuki said that if he messed this up then all the couches in the new house would be wooden! The couch they had now was bad enough, he really didn't think he could take a wooden one. Plus if he didn't do this Yuki would be cast in a bad light forever, he couldn't let that happen, not to his Yuki!

Yes, he would lie well for the first time in his life! For Yuki.

Now what the Hell was he going to say?

* * *

Seguchi Tohma watched as the pink haired boy walked up to the podium, he knew this wasn't going to go well. He could see it in the boy's face, he was so nervous that he would probably forget his own name! Yet that was the least of his problems, just as Shindo greeted the crowd, he caught something else in the back, that just so happened to be pink.

* * *

"Uhm...Konichiwa minna, thank you for coming." Shuichi started. "You all know why we're here so let's just get down to it."

"Shindo, Shindo!"

"Did Yuki Eiri-Sensei really beat you?!"

"Are you going to leave him?!"

"Has it happened before?!" Shuichi held up a hand to silence the crowd.

"I would like to say that no, Yuki Eiri did _not_ injure me in any way," _At least not physically..._ Shuichi added mentally, "Nor has he ever! I...I feel going up the stairs to our apartment! Yes, and I have pink eye! Yuki didn't do a thing!" Shuichi concluded.

"Shindo-san! But how did you get all bloody?!"

"And why were you screaming for him to let you in?!"

"Oh...Uhm...Well you see I was locked out and I cut myself on a nail from the stairs." _I think I'm doing pretty well here!_ Shuichi thought happily.

"Shindo-san! WHY IS SAKUMA RYUICHI HERE WITH _YOUR_ LOVER, YUKI EIRI?!!!" A lone reporter screamed out. Silence filled the room.

"Wha- What?" Shuichi turned to see Ryuichi sauntering out to the podium, Yuki a few paces be hind him.

"I think I can answer that." Ryuichi told them, it seemed his stage persona was present at the moment.

"Sakuma-san are you going out with Yuki-sensei now?"

"When did you two become a couple?!"

"What about Shindo?"

Ryuichi smiled charmingly at the paparazzi, "I would like to say that Yuki Eiri-sensei and I are not a couple, also I have come to tell you that everything Shuichi has told is a lie." Ryuichi smiled as questioned fired off left and right.

"Wha?!" Shuichi gasped and turned to his left to face Tohma, "What the Hell is he talking about?!"

"I don't know, but this does not bode well Shindo-san." Tohma replied and Ryuichi continued.

"See, everything that happened to Shuichi was entirely my fault, and he only came and lied for my and Yuki-san's protection. Shuichi and I got into a little disagreement, I hit him in his eye, but unfortunately one my rings hit his forehead which caused him to began bleeding." Ryuichi lied with such a straight face that Shuichi was staring to believe it.

"But why was there so much blood?!" A man questioned.

"Well that's because he was cut on the face, we all know that if you get even the smallest cut on your face it will bleed a lot. That's because there is os much blood there." Ryu explained to the dumbfounded man, no one had any idea that he knew all this, Tohma of course knew. That's because he was Seguchi Tohma, bitch.

"And why was he beating on Yuki Eiri-san's door?!"

"Like he said he didn't have a key, and I locked him out."

"WHAT?!" The whole room gasped.

"Why were you at Yuki-san's house?!"

"That's all the time we have for today, hope you all enjoyed the new album!" Ryuichi smiled and waved walking off the stage. "I'll see you later Shuichi-kun!" He called as he passed the boy.

Shuichi did nothing, just sat and watched his idol leave with his lover in tow.

_What the Hell is going on?..._

"I'm not sure," Said Tohma making Shuichi realize he had said that out loud. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

Yuki stared at the computer trying to forget today's events. All he wanted was to go see his real estate agent, come home, have a beer and work on his novel. But no, he had to agree to Tohma's stupid plan to have that Godforsaken Sakuma Ryuichi come stay with him and Shu. This whole entire mess was Sakuma's fault.

Okay a little bit was his fault, as he shouldn't have thrown Shu out but how else would he get it through to Sakuma? And if he hadn't been so God damned stupid today and told Sakuma that he would go to the press conference then all of Japan wouldn't be think that A) He was cheating on Shuichi with Sakuma Ryuichi, B)Both he and Shuichi were cheating with Sakuma Ryuichi, and C) Shuichi was a liar.

Yuki sighed as he heard the door bell ring, he just hoped it wasn't Tohma. As he made his way to the door he told Buddha that if he loved him and ever loved him, then the person at the door was _not_ Tohma.

Buddha hated him.

"Hello Eiri." Tohma smiled and stepped through the door.

"Seguchi." Yuki grunted in response, heading back to his study. He didn't need to babysit him, Tohma knew where everything in the house was.

"Where is Ryuichi?"

"In the guest bedroom." With that Eiri shut the door in his brother-in-laws face. Tohma not to be hurt by Eiri's actions, opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. Yuki sighed, this was really becoming tiresome. "What Tohma?"

"I think we both know why I'm here, Eiri." Tohma replied pulling a chair up beside the novelist. Yuki turned to face him, a death glare on his face.

"Look, I don't know what happened, he said he wanted to go see if the Brat was doing okay, the next he was telling the press Shu was a liar. What do you want me to do? Put him on a leash?"

Tohma sighed, this little project was not turning out to well. "And you know, you have no one to blame but yourself, you made this whole thing happen anyway." Yuki continued.

"Yes, but you agreed." Tohma continued then added, "For _his_ sake." Yuki 'Hmpf'd at that and turned back to his laptop, closing down windows. "Are you looking at houses?"

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Eiri barked.

"Does Shindo know?"Was Tohma's answer.

"As a matter of fact he does."

Silence reined as Tohma pondered how to get his next comment out, without having Eiri bite his head off. "Eiri, I'm going to get straight to the point. Today's conference did not go well in the least, the only thing good that happened was the fact that the press no longer thinks you beat Shuichi."

"No, they just think the man I'm cheating on him with did." Yuki replied bitterly.

"Yes, well in time that will fade. In fact I think you two buying a home together might prove to erase any of that gossip." Tohma smiled standing up, "I'm going to go talk to Ryu about his actions now, but remember it's okay to be tough with him. Even if he does cry." Tohma left just as quietly as he came.

* * *

"Hiro...What the Hell happened?" Shuichi asked his best friend for the third time that day. It was around ten at night, and he knew he should get home but he couldn't leave his friend like this.

"I don't know Shu, I really don't know. One minute he was just walking around and then...Oh God he was on the floor and the blood!" Hiro threw his head in his hands.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT I MEANT AT THE PRESS CONFERENCE!" Shuichi wailed, hitting Hiro over the head with a hospital chair.

"Shuichi! He could have died!" Hiro cried.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT WAS JUST A FEW GRAZES!"

"But what if the hadn't been? What if K missed and hit him in the head!"

"Why would K shot Suguru in his head, eh? Wouldn't that make his job pointless? Oh, yea! It would!" Shuichi hit him with a table, to 'knock some sense into him.'

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M FINE GOD DAMMIT!" Suguru burst through the door of the bathroom he was in. He, Hiro, and Shuichi had come to the ER after the press conference to get his leg looked at. Hiro, however was over reacting and driving the two smaller boys insane.

"Ru-chan you're alive!" Hiro jumped from the floor and flew at his lover.

"...Hiro I've been alive since we came here, I just went to the fucking bathroom."

"Ano! Suguru why are you cursing so much?"

"What the Hell does it matter to you shit face?!" Suguru screamed at Shuichi.

"I can answer that!" A man in a white coat jumped over the curtain separating the bed's K style.

"Uh...Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Camui-sensei!" He struck a 'nice guy' pose. "Anyway I gave Fujisaki-kun so steroids so he's in a bit of a testosterone overload. But he'll have energy for hours!"

"Hours you say?" Hiro asked a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Hours!" Camui-sensei leaped back over the railing, "He can go home now!"

"How would you like to go home my little Ru-chan?" Hiro purred.

"Fuck yea! Let's go." Suguru jumped into Hiro's awaiting arms.

"Sorry Shu gotta go!"

* * *

Shuichi had walked home, not bothering to call Yuki. He didn't really want to go back after what happened yesterday and today. Not only that but ti was night time, that meant he was going to go to sleep, which meant he was going to have that awful dream.

He reached the apartment before he knew and trudged up the stairs. "Tadaima." He called softly as he entered.

"Hey, where have you been?" Shuichi jumped as he watched Eiri come out of the kitchen.

"With Hiro and Suguru at the hospital, K shot Suguru three times." Shuichi explained.

"Oh." _He seems tired..._ Yuki thought. "Well go get some sleep." Yuki told him. Shuichi nodded and went to go change. When he came out the couch was already waiting for him.

"I guess it was enough that I got to sleep with him last night." Shuichi sighed and lay down. He was dreading this next part, he could already feel himself falling into a half sleep. He didn't want to oh Kami, it would come soon he couldn't take it his eyes shot open, searching the darkness for something wasn't there.

It wouldn't happen tonight he told himself confidently, he could rest easy. Shuichi gave into the pulls of sleep, yet to his horror the voice came back, and this time it held words.

"_Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru mado wo toshimetara_" It sang softly.(1) (2)

"_Ma ni awanai protection_" He knew this song! But from where?(3)

"_Nasuketa mo nai_" It finished and now for the words.(4)

"For example, I want to hurt you." Shuichi fell fully asleep.(5)(6)

1-Song is Predilection

2-The 28-hour night is cut off.

3-Here isn't enough protection.

4-I'm at my wit's end.

5-Still from the song, I just wrote it in English.

6-I don't speak fluent Japanese, all I have is translation sites for these lyrics. So if they are wrong please tell me!

**A/N:** Sooooooooooo I'm done! Yay me! Yea I don't like this chapter too well. Anywoo review and tell me what you think! Next chapter...I'm not really sure what happens then...Something about Shu and Ryu...Anyway hoped you liked this a little! Oh yes, important message. I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm such a bad person. Yes, that's all I have to say.

AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh as always, unbeta'd. Sorry!


	5. Liar Pants on Fire&the Situation is Dire

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** Well this one took longer than expected...Not that anyone really reads it...Anyhow for those of you who do like the story here's the next chapter! Please read the ending note!

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day Five.**

Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire and the Situation is Dire.

"Shuichi..." Shu turned to look at his lover, standing in the middle of a field of wildflowers. "Shuichi..." Yuki called again, smiling brightly, the sun glinting off his golden hair. "Come on Shu...Let's go..." He beckoned him with a hand.

_Yes, Yuki anywhere with you..._ Shuichi thought.

"Shuichi if you don't hurry the hell up, I swear I'll shove my guitar down your throat!" How could Yuki say such things with such a beautiful smile on his face?!

_All well, Yuki's always been impatient..._"I'll be there in a second Yuki..." Shuichi began running, but he wasn't getting any closer, then he remembered something_, Yuki doesn't have a guitar..._

"Shindo! Get your fucking ass up now or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass the water on my knee will quench your thirst!" (1)

"What?!" Shuichi jumped out of his dream and looked up into a pair of two very annoyed amber eyes.

"Yuki? Did you...did you tell me you were going to shove a guitar up my ass?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I don't have a guitar baka, no that would have been your oh so loving bandmates." Yuki rattled Shu's cell in front of his face.

"Oh," The singer took the phone and put it to his ear, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Shuichi_!" Hiro yelled into the phone.

"What?! Why the hell are you shouting?!" There was a crash in the background and guns were going off. "What's going on over there?"

"_Never mind just get over here!_" Hiro hung the phone up as another round of bullets went off, Shuichi stared it his phone, bewildered.

"You know it's only seven, right?" Yuki told him after a few seconds, he was sitting on the couch.

"Eh? Well I'm not coming in now, I don't have to be there til nine today." Shu proclaimed.

"He's been calling since six thirty, it was bloody irritating." He pulled out a cigarette.

"Well, I'll just call hin and tell him I'm not coming til nine!" Shuichi hit the second speed dial and put the phone to his ear, "Hiro,"

"_Shuichi!!!!_" Hiro whine yelled.

"Hey, I don't have to be there til nine so, that's when I'm coming in."

"_Wha? No Shu, you have to come, now!_" His plea was emphasize by a few gun shots and cursing.

"Hiroshi! What the fuck is going on over there?! You sound like you're in WWII!"

"_It's Sugu-_" Hiro was cut off by a yell from the background, " _**Is he up yet?! He better be fucking be or so help me Kami I'll hunt him down and gut him like a fish!**_" There were more shots and a scream, "_Shu, Suguru's on a rampage, K's trying to calm him in his...Uh...Own way, but it's these damn steroids! '__**I didn't hear you complaining last night, bitch!**_ " Suguru yelled, "_Oh no, it was great honey, really lovely..Heh heh heh..._" Hiro laughed nervously.

"Uh...Hiro?" Shuichi questioned.

"_Shuichi...I'm scared..._'_**Scared? Oh, I'll give you something to be goddamned frightened about!**__I don't think so Fujisaki! Not while I'm still living to pull this trigger!_" That was K.

"...I'm still not coming in..." Shuichi said unfazed.

"_Shu!!!!!!!!!!!!_" The line went dead and Shuichi closed it.

"Not that I want to know, but what the hell was that?" Yuki asked.

"Suguru's own steroids 'cause K shot him yesterday, now he's on a roid rage and is tearing about the studio. K's trying to stop him, but he's just shooting at him, Hiro's scared." Shuichi said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Then again it is for him..._Eiri thought. Sitting back more, he picked up Shu's legs and set them on his lap.

"Thank you, Yuki." Shuichi giggled.

"For what?"

"Not sitting on my legs, and putting up with my friends."

"Hmpf. I just didn't feel like hearing you complain about how heavy I am again." _I probably would have broke something if I had sat on them though, he's so delicate..._Yuki didn't mention that Hiro had called before, it was the third time he woke up to 'Sleepless Beauty' he had answered the phone shouting any curse words he knew, Japanese or English. Hiro had few choice words for him but had to hang up quickly before Suguru got on the phone. He ignored the fourth and fifth call, the sixth he gave to Shu.

Shuichi hadn't said anything in awhile and neither had Yuki, Shuichi thought it was nice that they could just sit and be together without talking and be totally comfortable; at least he was. Yuki thought Shuichi had fallen back asleep. After awhile Eiri began to run a ran up and down Shuichi's leg, Shu didn't mind and began humming, realizing that his lover was in fact awake, or just humming in his sleep which he often did...Not that Yuki would know that, it's not like he watched him sleep or anything like that..(Shifty eyes)

Anyway, Yuki began moving his hand higher and higher until he was gradually rubbing up to the boys hip(2) Shuichi moaned and the blonde smirked, letting his hand travel over to the quickly hardening member. Stroking it to life, Yuki placed himself between his lovers legs.

"Yuki..."Shuichi groaned out as his balls were fondled.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet." Yuki told him sucking on his neck.

"But Yuki...it's been so long!...I ahhhh...Wanna be loud, I can't help it...Ohhhhh."

"You're right, but we can't wake out house guest now can we?" Yuki whispered.

"N-No...Neeeeeee Yuki please hurry..." Shu pleaded. Eiri pulled Shuichi's pants down to his knees exposing his erection to the outside world, "Come on Yuki just do it!"

"Do you wanna take it dry?" Yuki asked.

"I don't care...just...Please take me."

"Take you where?" A voice asked from behind Yuki.

"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi jumped from fright, immediately pulling his pants up. Yuki groaned and set his head down on Shuichi's chest.

"Are you guys going somewhere? Can I go too?" Ryuichi asked hopefully.

"No, no Sakuma-san we were...Uh..." Shuichi looked pleading down at his lovers head.

"We were discussing my next book tour, the brat wants to go." Yuki grumbled from Shuichi's chest, saving the singer from the horrible lie he was about to come up with.

"Oh, okay." Ryuichi then padded into the kitchen for a glass of milk with his best friend Kumagoro.

Shuichi sighed as Eiri lifted his head up from his chest, he was _really_ enjoying that. Silently he willed his erection to go away before Yuki decided that he didn't care if Sakuma-san saw them, 'A sex deprived Eiri was an irrational Eiri', Tohma once said. Shuichi wondered how the hell the keyboardist knew and hounded his lover for days after that statement. He never really did get an answer, and now he wasn't so sure he actually _wanted_ one; it was kind of weird.

"I'm going to have to talk to him later." Shuichi said suddenly.

"What?"

"To Sakuma-san, make sure he didn't see anything." Yuki stood and so did Shuichi.

"You don't have to, you don't have to answer to anyone...Except me." Yuki stated.

"Oh gee, thanks." Shuichi wandered into the kitchen followed by Yuki. Yuki sat down while Shuichi went to the fridge and began rummaging through it. Ryuichi sat eating a bowl of cereal and feeding it to Kumagoro occasionally. "Yuki? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No, I'd rather have my food actually be edible thanks." Yuki replied.

"Yuki!!! You know I can make some stuff...Well half-way decent anyway..." Shuichi trailed off as Yuki raised his eyebrows him.

"Yea, I guess. Make me some rice with an egg on top."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Kuma-chan wants that too!" Ryuichi piped up.

Yuki and Shuichi both turned to look at the singer, wondering what to actually do. Yuki thought that he should tell the man that the bunny was in fact _not real_, so it therefore _did not eat_. Shuichi, however, knew his friend better and thus knew that denying the All-Powerful-Kumagoro anything did not bode well for anyone in the immediate vicinity.

Unfortunately Yuki spoke first, "Sakuma, that thing is a stuffed animal, it doesn't need food." He said so causally. Then the water works known as Sakuma Ryuichi began, Shu who was never really a quick thinker, finally thought something...Well quickly.

"Sakuma-san! Sakuma-san! Yuki was trying to say that there is only one egg left and that since Kuma-sama has already had some cereal Yuki should have it! Didn't you Yuki?" Shuichi turned to the man after Ryuichi had calmed a bit.

"Hmpf."

"See! I told you so Sakuma-san!" Shuichi smiled brightly at his idol who smiled right back.

Shuichi began making Yuki's food but halfway through he ended up setting the rice on fire when he added too much sake.

"Goddamit!" Yuki yelled as he moved to help Shuichi but the fire out.

"No! I got it Yuki! Just stay there!" Shuichi moved to pat the fire out with a towel like Yuki showed him for occasions just such as these, except for the fact that when Yuki showed the towel was _wet_. Needless to say the towel caught on fire, "Ahhhhh Yuki! What's happening?!" Shuichi failed around with burning cloth in hand.

"Baka! Let go!" Yuki shouted. Shuichi did as he was told, but a piece of the burning material caught on his shorts. At this Ryuichi began to laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha! Liar, lair pants on fire! Shuichi-kun didn't have it! He lied, he lied!" Ryu sang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! HELP!" Shuichi began spinning around.

"Shuichi!" Yuki grabed the boy by the arm and stopped him, lunging for the spraying faucet head Yuki turned on the cold water and began spraying Shuichi's lower half frantically. Once the fire was successfully put out, the two just stood there panting. Shuichi was on the verge of tears, Ryuichi had gone back to his cereal after 'The fun was put out.'

"Y-Yuki...I'm really-" Shuichi was cut off when Yuki pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, brat. Just wet the towel next time, okay?" Yuki looked down at the boy; Shuichi nodded his assessment fiercely. Eiri kissed him on the head quickly then lightly pushed him away. "Now go get ready for work." Yuki walked over to the pan of burnt food and began cleaning up.

"Okay..." Shuichi left the room, a little happy for some reason. Maybe Yuki really did love him.

------You Know I Really Should Get Some Kind Of Awesome Scene Changer Thing-----

After Shuichi had gotten out of the shower and was fully dressed he made his way down the hall towards the living room. He had intended to just put his shoes on, yell good bye to Yuki and leave, but once he saw Ryuichi sitting on the couch, he remembered his earlier task of talking to the man.

"Ano? Sakuma-san?"

"Hai, Shu-I-Chi-kuuuun?" The man turned to him smiling.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about earlier...You know when uh...Yuki and I were talking about his uhmm book tour?" Shuichi stuttered out, it was about here that Yuki was about to enter the room, but when he saw the two talking he stopped at the kitchen doorway, listening.

"Eh? What about it?"

"Well uhmm...I was just w-wondering if you, you know...Saw anything..."Shuichi blushed looking at the floor.

"Say anything? Like what?" Ryuichi smiled up at him, innocently.

"Like...Anything you shouldn't have?"

Ryuichi didn't answer, instead he turned off the T.V. and stood up. Stretching he faced Shuichi, stage persona on. "Uhm...Sakuma-san?"

"If it were me he would have taken me." Ryuichi stated cooly, never breaking eye contact with the younger boy.

_T-That voice...It's...No, it can't be! Why would he? He has no reason to! Oh my God, it's not really you is it, Sakuma-san?.._. Shuichi thought stunned. He couldn't even respond to it, and by the time he could, the five-year-old Ryuichi was back. "What did you just say?"

"What do you mean, Shuichi?"

"You just said that Yuki would...And you've been...What the fucks going on Sakuma?!" Shuichi shouted finally. Yuki stayed hidden, wondering what his boyfriend would do next.

"Neeeeeeeeee!!! Is Shuichi mad at Ryu-chan?! I'm sorry Shuichi-kuuuun, I didn't do it!" Ryuichi's eyes filled with tears and he bit Kumagoro's ear.

"Sakuma-san, I don't want to deal with your fake tears right now! Tell me what's going on! Was it you? It was you wasn't it!" Shuichi pushed himself into Ryuichi's face, ready to strike the man if he was so urged to do so. As much as Eiri would have _loved_ to see his little Shu-chan fight with someone who looked almost exactly like him, he really couldn't allow that right now. If Tohma had two beaten up singers on his hands that were under Yuki's care, he'd never hear the end of it!

"Shuichi." Yuki stated simply as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee in hand, Shuichi turned slowly to look at him. "You need to go to work now, it's getting late." Shuichi looked at the clock on the cable box and sighed.

"Hai, Yuki." He made his way over to the front door and slipped his shoes on, "Bye." With that Shuichi closed the door quietly.

Ryuichi and Yuki stood there, looking at one another. Yuki of course was glaring and Ryuichi was actually glaring back, tension filled the room and finally Yuki spoke, "You know, you really shouldn't act so clueless all the time, it's not cute." Ryuichi's expression faltered slightly but then he broke out into a big grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuki-san."

"Hmpf." Yuki grumbled heading off to work on his newest novel.

-------------------At the Studio---------------------

"So Shindo, why the fuck are you so Goddamned late?!" Suguru yelled at his bandmate.

"Fu-Fujisaki-kun! It's only been 30 seconds!" Shuichi cried in response.

"That's 30 seconds too late, bitch!" Suguru punched him in the face.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!!! Hey that hurt!"

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!" Hiro cried running to his friend, "Oh Shuichi my love, you're here! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He clung to Shuichi's legs and began kissing random parts of him.

"Wha?! Hiro?!?!?!?! What the hell are you t-talking abou-about?" Suguru turned to the man on the floor, "I-I thought yo-you fucking l-l-loved meeee!!!!!!" The black haired boy burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Uhm...Hiro?" Shuichi asked the shocked guitarist.

"RU-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiro ran out after his lover leaving Shuichi with K and Sakano.

"Well...Uh...Good morning?" Shuichi asked rather than said.

"Well good morning to you too." K replied, Sakano was passed out on the couch from so much stress so he didn't reply.

"Has it been like this all morning?"

"Yes, yes it has." K replied some what happily. "Well seeing that you're the only one here why don't we start working on some of the vocal tracks? They can record the background music later." K suggested and Shuichi nodded going to warm up.

"_Welcome to my romance tonight_

_Futari no jikan kagiri _

_atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa _

_Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara _

_You wanna 'kiss'...Sore-_" Shuichi was cut off by a loud 'Cut!'

"Shindo! Let's try and not make this song sound like you're talking to your fucking little brother shall we?" Suguru said as he walked into the booth with a smiling Hiro. Kami knew what they had been doing and no one really wanted to know.

"Well you tow weren't here so I had to do this by myself! I think it sounded good!"

"Whatever, K let's take it from the damned top!" Suguru got behind his key bored.

The music started and Shuichi began singing once again,

"_You wanna 'kiss'...Soretomo_

_You wanna touch...Romance ni youkoso_" Shuichi sang slightly out of breath.

"_I know what, what you want_

_I can tell you!"_ Shuichi husked the last part into the mic.

"STOP!!!" Suguru shouted once more and everything stopped. "Shindo, sound more...Sexy...Like you do when you really wanna get fucked from Yuki-san!" Shuichi turned red and Hiro nearly died from laughing, Suguru glared at his boyfriend and signaled for the music to start up again.

"_Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na_" Shuichi moaned right after this line and continued, "_So tell me what you want me to..._"

"I WANT YOU TO SOUND MORE LIKE FUCKING SAKUMA!" Suguru screamed finally.

Everything was silent, no one dared to move except for Shuichi who turned around to look at the black haired boy slowly.

"What was that?" Shuichi growled.

"I _said,_ sound more the hell like Sakuma." Suguru replied slowly.

"WE ARE NOT NITTLE GRAPSER! WE WILL NEVER **BE** NITTLE GRAPSER! WE ARE **NOT **GOING TO START **SOUNDING** LIKE THEM, AND **I** MOST CERTAINLY _**AM NOT**_GOING TO TRY AND SOUND LIKE SAKUMA FUCKING RYUICHI, GOT IT YOU TINY ASS SEGUCHI TOHMA WANNA-BE?!" Shuichi finished his rant huffing. Suguru was shocked but no to be outdone.

"LOOK HERE YOU FUCKING CHIBI-ASSED PRICK, IF YOU CAN'T TAKE A LITTLE CRITICISM IN THIS BUSINESS, THEN YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK **OUT**!"

"You guys! Don't do this!" Hiro yelled, but was ignored.

"CRITICISM?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I LIVE WITH?! IF THINK YOU CAN HANDLE CRITICISM THEN LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU'RE A HALF BEAT OFF ON THE SECOND INTERLUDE AND ABOUT THREE BEATS TOO FAST ON THE THIRD CHORUS! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THE OVERLAY FOR THE ELECTRIC PIANO AND THE SOUND EFFECTS ARE WAY TO LOUD AND CHOPPY! NOW GET THE FUCK ON **YOUR** JOB AND STOP TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO RUN **MY** FUCKING BAND AND HOW THE HELL TO DO MY JOB!"

Suguru was shocked! His playing off? No it couldn't be!

"THE ONLY REASON YOU IN THIS FUCKING BAND IS BECAUSE **TOHMA** WAS TRYING TO KEPT AN EYE ON **YUKI-SAN**!!!" With that Shuichi stalked forward knocking Suguru from his spot behind the synthesizer.

"You listen here and you listen good," Shuichi hissed out as he pushed Suguru against a wall, Yuki wasn't here to stop him from hitting some one this time, "_I_ made it into this business because of the talent _I_ have, now it may be true that you do have talent, I'll give you that. But Hiro and I didn't get this before on breaks like the fact that _you cousin is the president of the company._ Now, it may be true that Seguchi-sacho only took a second look at us bECAUSE of Yuki, I'll admit my performance the first time he saw us wasn't that great, but _that was_ Yuki's fault." Shuichi got if possible closer to Suguru, "Now, do you see Yuki up here singing? Is he doing my work for me? No, I didn't think so."

Shuichi stepped back and walked back over to the mic, "And if you go and run to Seguchi and tell him I threatened you or some shit like that, don't expect me to come apologizing at your feet. If I get fired there are plenty of other studios for me to work at."

"What crawled up your ass?" Suguru mumbled under his breath.

"Sakuma fucking Ryuichi." Shuichi mumbled so quiet no one could hear, "Now let's get this song done Goddamit! K from the last line!"

Inside the studio K smiled, glad he got that little fight on tape.

* * *

"So uhhh...Shu you wanna tell me what's going on?" Hiro asked as they left the studio.

"With what?"

"I don't know, cursing out Suguru for instance?" Suguru had gone home early, Shuichi and Hiro had to work on a track that was just guitar and vocals.

"Hiro," Shuichi said tiredly sitting down on a bench, "I think Sakuma-san is trying to break me."

"What?" Hiro also sat.

"Well...He just seems to be out to get me but this time he's doing it infront of Yuki and now it's like Yuki is turning against and the other day I c-c-caught them..." Shuichi's eyes filled with tears as he looked away, he really didn't feel like crying right now.

"Caught them what, Shu?" Hiro growled, if Eiri had done something with Sakuma there would be hell to pay!

"It...It was like a dream, like I was watching from the outside of somewhere, they...They looked so _happy_ Hiro, Yuki never looks _happy_. (3) Yuki was tucking Ryuichi in for bed and th-then..." Shuichi stopped stifling a sob, once he was fully composed he continued, "They kissed, it wasn't a long kiss but it was on the lips...I think maybe Sakuma-san asked for it o something, Oh! I don't know!"

Hiro looked down at his small friend, feeling bad for his situation. Shuichi had been put under a lot of stress since Ryuichi had started to stay with them, not that he ever showed it, except for today, and he was totally entitled to that. Hiro was probably the only person that noticed.

"Look Shu, I don't know what happened but I'm sure everything is going work out in you best interests, wether that leaves you with Yuki or not, I don't know. But let's not think about it now, let's get you home okay?"

Shuichi wiped his yes and smiled up at his best friend, "Okay, Hiro!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Shuichi yelled brightly as he walked through the door. Taking off his shoes and his backpack Shuichi head for the study that he knew Yuki was in. Stopping at the door he noticed the house smelt really good, Yuki must have been making dinner.

"Yuki?" Shuichi walked into the study to find his lover infront of the laptop.

"Oh, you're home brat?" Yuki didn't turn to face him.

"Yea," Shuichi slipped underneath Yuki's arm and sat in his lap.

"What the hell?!" Yuki looked down at the boy in his lap through his glasses. (4)

"Hi, Yuki." Shuichi kissed him lightly on the mouth, "What are you making for dinner?"

Yuki looked at him, bewildered, "I'm not making dinner."

"But when I walked in the house it smelled like rice and teriyaki," He sniffed the air, "You can't smell it in here."

"But I haven't-Oh shit!" Yuki through Shuichi off his lap unceremoniously and headed for the door, Shuichi crawling right after him screaming about how much that had hurt. When he was Yuki's legs stop he stopped as well and looked up.

Yuki was standing infront of the table, the fully set table, complete with food and a smiling Ryuichi. Shuichi stood up to look as well.

"Did you do this?" Yuki asked motioning to the table.

"Yep!" Ryuichi answered, "Sit eat." Yuki eyed the table and sat, Shuichi doing the same.

"I thought you said you weren't allowed to cook, Tohma said so." Eiri picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and inspected it for poison or rosemary.

"He did, but he said I can cook if I act like Big Boy Ryuichi, and I did!" Apparently Big Boy Ryuichi was long gone.

Yuki didn't answer instead he took a bite of the chicken, surprised that it was actually down right good. Not that he would tell Ryuichi that. "Hmmm." Was all he said and kept eating, Shuichi took this as a sign that he could eat it too and did so. They ate the meal in silence, Shuichi contemplating wether or not he could learn to cook like that and if Yuki thought the food tasted as good as he did.

Maybe he could take a course from a professional chef? I mean the Yuki teaching him to cook thing might have been a lot more fun, but he knew the novelist had work to do. Plus it would be nice to surprise him...Not that he's say it was good anyway.

"Well brat," Yuki's voice startled Shuichi out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his lover, "You could learn a thing or two from Sakuma here."

Shuichi's hear stopped, Yuki thought Ryuichi was better than him? Shuichi stared wide eyed for a few seconds before he caught sight of Ryuichi smiling rather evilly behind Kumagoro. "If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say so." Shuichi said so quietly Yuki had to strain his ears to hear him, "Thanks for the food Sakuma-san, it was good." With that Shuichi stood up quickly and disappeared down the hall.

"Yuki-san?" Ryuichi asked after a few minutes of silence, "Is Shuichi-kun okay?"

"I don't know." Yuki stated truthfully after he got over the shock of what was said. He then got up and walked to the bedroom to find Shuichi laying on his side of the bed (When he was allowed to sleep in there) staring up at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Yuki asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Hell was what?"

"That whole 'If you didn't want me to be here then all you had to do was say so.' thing." Yuki stood over him.

"Oh," Shuichi said dull fully, "I didn't know you heard that."

"Well I did, now what the fucks wrong with you?" Yuki glared down at him and Shuichi turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shuichi said simply.

"You don't want to talk about it? May I remind you that you are on _my_ bed."

"Oh for fucks sake Yuki! What the hell does it matter?! You've been together for almost a year now and it's not like I haven't slept with you or anything! What? Still trying to keep you distance from me? Newsflash! I'm just on the fucking couch! I still live here you know!"

"You wanna live somewhere else?!" Yuki shouted pulling Shuichi to face him.

"You want me to live somewhere else?!" Shuichi stood glaring up at the blonde tears in his eyes.

"Are you leaving me Shuichi?" Yuki whispered suddenly. The singers eyes went wide and he immediately embraced his lover.

"No, no, never, even if you do want me gone I won't ever stop loving you Yuki." Shuichi let a few tears fall as he buried his face into Yuki's chest, Yuki wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

"Shuichi," Yuki stroked his hair softly, "Tell me what's going on."

The boy looked up worriedly at the man, "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?" Yuki growled suddenly suspicious.

"It's nothing like that it's just you may think it's dumb and..."

"Just tell me."

Shuichi pulled away and sat down on the bed and Yuki followed. "It's these...Dreams I keep having.."

"Dreams?"

"Well at least that's what I think they are, I don't know it happens right before I fall fully asleep, someone is humming to me and then they whisper to me that I'm going to 'lose' or that 'my pains just begun.', and that freaked me out but...Last night, last night was different, the dream the voice it was singing and it sung that there wasn't enough protection, that they were at their wits end. I know I knew the song I just couldn't place it and then they said something...Something really scary..."

"What's they say?" Yuki asked.

"They said they wanted to hurt me." Shuichi finished. "Yuki, I think...I think Sakuma said it. I mean that night I spent at Hiro's I still heard it, that must have been a dream but the other times, they, I think they were him." Shuichi looked at Yuki expectantly.

"Sleep in here tonight."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Yuki!" Shuichi said happily kissing his boyfriend on cheek.

"Yea, well we _have_ been going out for almost a year." Yuki answered pulling Shuichi closer, "And I want some."

"Some what?" Shuichi asked. Yuki answered with a hand to his crotch. "Oh! That...Yuki we can't he's right in the next room, you know these walls a paper thin!" Shuichi whined.

"Of fine!" Yuki moved his hand and turned away.

All was quiet until Shuichi broke it with a quite, "Yuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Shuichi whispered pressing a kiss to his lovers bare back. Yuki turned around to face him.

"I know." He kissed his forehead, pulling the boy half way on top of him so they could finally sleep.

* * *

Shuichi felt completely safe in Yuki's arms, he didn't think he would be having his dream or whatever it was tonight, so he let himself fall into half sleep with out a worry.

"_Hikanteki na kimi_." (5)(6) The voice came without fail.

"_Omae ga nozonda ketsumatsu darou_."(7)

Shuichi desperately tried to place the voice, it sounded like Ryuichi but he couldn't tell for sure.

"_Sazokashi ROMANTISUTO nan darou ze._"(8)

Shuichi fought to open his eyes but failed and the final words were whispered.

"Gasp for breath."(9)

* * *

1-A cookie to who can guess the quote!

2-I don't mean he as going from Shuichi's shin to his hip, I just mean he was rubbing there.

3-Yuki did look happy at the time, he was happy bECAUSE at the moment he was planning how many ways

he could kill Ryuichi!

4-I just like it when Yuki's in his glasses, it's really hot!

5-Song is Merciless Cult by Dir En Grey, I don't own.

6-The pessimistic you.

7-You wanted this ending to happen.

8-You must be a romanticist

9-Still from the song, just in English.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:** What an emotional chappy that was! I'm sorry it was so late, I've got exams this week so I've been studying! I hope the next chapter will be out sooner! Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Cant Make Love & He Needs a Little Shove

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** Warnings for this chapter? Hm...BoyonBoy (Der), more Ryuichi bashing, a little bit of Shuichi bashing, Yuki bashing, Tohma bashing, Hiro bashing, Suguru bashing, K bashing, and some random guy on the street bashing! Yay for bashing! Oh, yes so much drama here!!!

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day Six.**

Can't Make Love and He Needs a Little Shove.

"It happened again last night." Shuichi told Yuki turning to face him.

"You're imagining it." Yuki grumbled rolling over to look at the night stand clock.

"I am not! Yuki, I think he's going to kill me."

"I'd thank him..."Yuki replied under his breath. Unfortunately, Shuichi heard.

"WHA?!" The pink haired boy cried, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake! I was kidding, now go do something and let me sleep before I really mean it!" Shuichi stared at his lover's back, clearly seeing that he was fighting a losing battle. Sighing, he got up and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. Ryuichi greeted him.

"Good morning Shu-I-Chi-kuuun, is Yuki-san still asleep?" Ryuichi questioned. Shuichi was suddenly irritated, here was a man who was probably plotting his demise, for what reason he didn't even know, and he was supposed to be _polite _to him?

_Well, some of us have backbones!_ Shuichi thought and opened his mouth to say something really witty and nasty to his idol. Well, that man was trying to kill him!...Maybe...We think...It's possible...Hmmm... "Yes, he is." _I-I guess I'm not one of those people..._ Shuichi thought dejectedly.

"Okay, so we should be quiet right?" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro from the front of his pants. "You have to be quiet Kuma-chan, or else you'll wake Yuki-san."

Shuichi noted that the brown haired man was in fact, still keeping his beloved best friend in the front of his pants. "Sakuma-san, why do you have Kumagoro-chan in your pants?"

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed and the room was cast in a dark shadow, Shuichi jumped back as flames appeared behind the older singer. "So you don't kill him." He hissed.

"Ehh...Uh...Ano," Shuichi looked around wildly as the flames grew closer to him, "I'm going to take a shower!" The flames disappeared as Shuichi ran down the hall.

"Okay! Get all sparkly clean, Shu-I-Chiii!" Ryuichi called after him.

----------Later-----------

"Brat," Yuki said as he walked in the bathroom.

"Yes, Yuki?" Shuichi asked from his position drying off near the bath tub.

"Seguchi's here. He wants to talk to you."

"Eh?! Why's Seguchi-sacho here?!" Shuichi panicked going into a Sakano style whirl.

"How the hell should I know?! The bastard probably wants you to figure out the meaning of 'Papa Lapped A Pap Lopped!'" (1)

"Now Yuki, no one can do that! Don't be silly!" Shuichi said shoving a leg into a pair of cargos.

"Whatever, just get out here. I don't want to have to supervise the asshole for that long." With that Yuki left. A few moments later a clean Shuichi came out to greet his boss.

"Good morning Seguchi-san, what brings you here today?" Tohma 'smiled' at his employee.

"Nothing special, I just came to talk with Eiri-san and Ryuichi-chan." The man motioned to the singer biting the rabbits ear a few feet away. "Oh, and to tell you that you need to come in early today. Right now if you would, you can come home early if K-san gives the okay." Tohma said.

"Oh, okay!" Shuichi got to come home early! That means he'd be home to spend more time with Yuki! Yay for Shuichi!! "Well, bye then everyone!" Shuichi kissed the top of his boyfriends head, who was sitting in a chair in front of him and ran out the door, grabbing his backpack and slipping his shoes on as he went.

Shuichi made his way to the studio in record time, he was going to go home early to Yuki dammit! Upon entering the recording room he noticed that no one was there besides him and K.

"Good morning Shindo, I take it Tohma came to see you?" K asked.

"Yea, where are Hiro and Fujisaki?"

"On their way, I called them a few minutes ago they should be here soon. And if they aren't," K's face darkened as he pulled out a magnum, "They''l never be late again! Muahahahaha!!! Oh, in the mean time Shindo, work on those new lyrics." Shaking, Shuichi turned away from his manager and sat down to work on a new song.

------------Three Hours Later-----------

Hiro and Suguru stumbled into the studio, looking very disheveled and...Happy...Too happy for K's liking.

"Where the hell were you two?! The tracker I planted into your molars couldn't even find you!" K screamed pointing a gun in Hiro's face.

"Ano, gomen K...We got...Caught up?" Hiro offered.

"We were fucking." Suguru said, pushing past Hiro and K to sit down at the table with Shuichi. Shuichi looked up to see Hiro sweat drop and then went back to the lyrics.

"Fujisaki, you really should get of those steroids you're beginning to look like the man you claim to be." OMG, score for Shuichi!!

"Fine talk coming from the transgender himself." Suguru growled.

"Are you two going to do this again?" Hiro asked sitting himself down, as well.

"Shut up, Hiro you're just being a pussy." Suguru said, still glaring at Shuichi's head.

"What the fuck?! I agree with Shuichi, you _do_ need to get off the steroids!"

"I really don't like you." Suguru told Hiro.

"And I really don't like you." Shuichi told Suguru.

"And _I_ don't like artists who don't DO THEIR JOBS!!!" K yelled firing off a few rounds for good measure.

"Shut up, K! No one can do any work with you shooting that damned thing all the time! It's like fighting the fucking Iwo Jima battle just to do work in here!" Shuichi yelled.

"Yea, K, no one likes you." Hiro put in.

"Damn straight." Was Suguru's answer. K's eyes filled with tears and his mouth formed a wobbly little line, Sakano who had been watching the ordeal from the doorway immediately rushed in to quell the upset manager.

"Don't worry K-san, I like you." Sakano said.

"R-R-Really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I-I-I...L-Love you!" K's eyes brightened in he picked Sakano up and threw him over his shoulder.

"All right, we're going to confirm that, baby!" K shot the ceiling in celebration, "You three do something productive or I'll call Rage over here!" With that he left the room.

"..."

"Interesting..."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Yea, sure. See ya in a bit, Shuichi." Shuichi watched as Hiro and Suguru left for a unoccupied room or broom closet. Sighing, he got back to work on the new lyrics, thoughts of Yuki plaguing his mind.

------------Meanwhile In An Apartment Not To Far From N.G.---------------

"Yuki-san?" Ryuichi called as he poked his head around the study door.

"Hungh." Was the reply.

"May I watch you work?" The singer asked stepping fully into the room. Yuki stopped typing and turned to look at the older man.

"Why?" He growled suspicious, "I'm not going to talk to you."

"Oh, that's okay. I just wanna watch the great Yuki Eiri-sama at work, na no da!" Yuki glared at the man before turning back to the computer.

"Yea, I guess." He grumbled, "But you have to be quiet, one word and I'll throw you out that door quicker than Shuichi going to a yaoi convention."

"Okari!" And with that Ryuichi shut up.

---------------------------------

Shuichi sat alone at the table in the recording studio for quite some time, for some reason every time he went to write something an image of Yuki and Ryuichi kissing came to mind. Giving up on writing anymore, the singer wandered into the sound booth. He set the controls himself and then went to the microphone.

The music started and he began to sing,

"_Nanika ni obieteru jibu ga chotto iya ni naru _(2)(3)

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni... _(4)

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru _(5)

_toki wo-_"(6) Shuichi was interrupted by a loud beep, turning to see where it came from he was Tohma in the sound booth.

"Shindo-san, will you please come in here for a moment?"

"Hai, sacho!" He took off the headphones and headed for where his boss was standing.

"Shindo-san," Tohma started 'smiling' at the boy, "Where is the rest of Bad Luck? And K-san and Sakano-san as well?"

"Uhm...Well you see they are...You know..."Shuichi whispered conspiratorially, making hand movements around his mouth.

"Uhm, no I don't know." Was the reply.

"They're...You know..." Here he entered a few hand gestures, "Ehhhh, ehhh, ehehehehehe..." He made the knowing grunts of approval.

"Shindo-san, are you telling me that the others went out for ice cream and left you behind?" Tohma asked confused.

"No!" Shuichi cried exasperated, "They went out to you know, knock boots, bump uglies, make bacon, take turns in the barrel, do the matrimonial polka, do a bit of bouncy-bouncy, have a roll in the hay, do a bit of nitty, parrell park, bone in the bum, ride the elephant trunk of joy, see the king, go to the romper room get-" (7)

"Okay, I get it!" Tohma cried, a light blush garnishing his cheeks. "Now, if they were here they might have told you this earlier," He adjusted his coat a lime green and purple bowler hat.

"Told me what?"

"Your voice sounds dead." He said shortly and Shuichi's shoulders sagged. "Don't bother with recording anything now, go work on those lyrics K-san has been promising me." He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw the distraught look on Shuichi's face, "Don't worry Shindo-san, I know how stressful it can be to deal with Ryuichi. Just rest for a bit, ne?" With that the music tycoon left. Shuichi sighed and looked at the clock over the sound booth, the big red numbers seemed to be mocking him as the so boldly proclaimed that it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

Stupid clock.

And K wasn't back yet either! He said he could go home early today!

Stupid K.

And Hiro was off screwing Fujisaki, so he couldn't ask him for help!

Stupid lovers one steroids who screw like rabbits during the spring!

Settling back down at the table in the adjacent room, Shuichi prepared to be there for a very, very long time.

---------------Back To The Apartment------------

Yuki was sweating, no not because he was hot, it was just that that stupid Sakuma had been quiet the WHOLE time!

What the hell?! It was really starting to creep him out, I mean what could be so interesting about watching him type for, Yuki looked at the clock, seven freakin' hours?!

_SEVEN._

"Aren't you bored?" Yuki asked finally, shaking from the way the man had been so still.

"No," _What the fuck?!_ Yuki's mind screamed at the answer, _Th-This man is seriously deranged!!_ Trembling hands began typing again, Eiri had a feeling that this day was not going to turn out well. _Then again_, he sighed, _it normally never does._

------------------

"Okay Shuichi, it looks like we're all done here!" A happy K told the pink haired boy, "You can go home to Yuki-san now!!!" Shuichi glared at the man, he should have said that HOURS ago, it was 7:32 at night! He normally got home at six!

"Bye!" Shuichi didn't want to waste time with the man and shouting obscenities and what not he just wanted to go home to his Yuki and have some lovin'! And by God as his witness,

"I WILL GET SOME GODDAMNED LOVIN' TONIGHT!" Shuichi yelled and determination, the man next to him on the street just stared wide eyed. "What the hell are you looking at old man?! I just want to some lovin' okay?! Is that okay with you?! I don't need your permission! Ah! I know, YOU want to get some lovin' from Yuki too! Well guess what?! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! YUKI'S LOVIN' IS FOR ME!"

"T-Take his lovin', I don't want it!" The man cried looking frightened.

"What?! Why wouldn't you want Yuki's lovin'?! What the hells wrong with you?!" Shuichi screamed indignant. Fortunately for the nice man, Sasori, the light changed and he ran across the street so fast a roadrunner would have been jealous. "That's right you better run!" Shuichi called after the man.

Running in the opposite direction of the man the singer made his way down through hordes of traffic of people, Shuichi had to use his ninja skillz to doge the flying ice cream cones and little kids that came his way. When he FINALLY made it to the street with his and Yuki's apartment he ran full speed into the building and up the seven flights of stairs, knocking over several people, two garbage cans, nine potted plants and one cat in the process.

"TADAIMA!!!" Shuichi yelled bounding through the house and heading straight for where his lover would be, he began talking even before the door was open, "Yuki!!! I want some lov-" He stopped short once he had opened the door to a wild eyed nervous blonde at the computer and a glaring Sakuma Ryuichi on the floor near said blonde. "What are you doing?" Shuichi asked once the initial shock wore off.

"B-Brat," Yuki said looking around quickly, "You're home late. Why so late, Shuichi? So, very, very late..." Yuki muttered looking around himself for the answer.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Shuichi asked timidly, Yuki was acting like some kind of paranoid antelope with a lion in the grass nearby.

"Fine, fine, fine, yes just fine now that you're here..." Yuki began looking for something once more. Ryuichi watched Shuichi's face intently, waiting for the singers initial reaction. Shuichi's eyes widened at the statement,

"Yuki!" The man jumped at the loud noise, "You missed me?!"

"What I never said that, no never did..."

"Yuki...Did you forget to take your meds again?" Shuichi finally asked having enough of Yuki's insane behavior, really only one of them could be insane in this relationship.

"No, Yuki-san took a whole bunch!" Ryuichi proclaimed from the floor. "I got to sit here and watch him work the whole day!"

"Eh? Yuki you never let me watch you work!" The small bo whined.

"Well you're loud, so very, very loud..." Yuki's eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"Well can I watch you work now?"

"NO!" He barked turning back to the computer, "You're loud, very loud, high pitched too, you do that a lot in be..." Yuki went off mumbling to himself as he typed.

"But what about Sakuma-san?"

"I said no Brat and I meant no, so get out so I can do some work!!!!" Yuki yelled throwing a pencil in the general direction of Shuichi's newly healed left eye. Fortunately since the chopstick incident Shuichi's reflexes were a lot faster and he dodged it just in time. Yay Shu! Ryuichi smirked at him from the floor as he closed the door, Shu flipped him the bird.

Quietly the boy went back to the living room and plopped on the couch, flicking on the T.V. Quickly passing over the entertainment channels that were still on about the whole Yuki beating him incident Shuichi settled on an infomercial for a new hair product that promised to regrow your hair in two days or less. After the third time it ran he was reciting all the testaments. Then a new testament came on, one he'd never seen before and Shuichi decided that he should order the 'Magic Hair Regrower 2050!' before they were all gone, who knows when you could loose your hair! He was just about to dial when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Shu! What are you doing?_" A voice identical to Yuki's asked.

"Tatsuha? What's going on?" Shuichi asked perplexed, Tatsuha rarely called him, and when he did he wanted to know something about Sakuma-san.

"_Yea, I was wondering if you were doing anything important right now, I want you to come with me to this new club._" Tatsuha asked.

"You mean you're too young to get in without me." Shuichi pinpointed.

"_And Eiri says you're dumb!_ _So will you come with me? Please? I won't try to molest you I swear!...That much..._" Tatsuha pleaded. Well, Shuichi wasn't doing anything, and Yuki wasn't going to give him any lovin' tonight. It's not like he would be missed, besides he liked clubs anyway!

"Yea, sure! Uhm...But can you come get me?"

"_Yes! I love you Shuichi, you're the best! I'll be there in a few minutes okay? Hey, do you think Eiri would let me borrow one of his cars?_"

"I'll ask." Shuichi answered.

"_Okay, Shu, see you in a few minutes!_" With that the monk hung up. Shuichi sighed for a second at his situation, why did things like this always happen to him? Why couldn't he just come home early from work and get some lovin' from Yuki without Sakuma-san anywhere in the vicinity? Instead, he wasn't even able to spend five minutes with his love and was going out with his little brother, a highly qualified, substitute.

Heading for the bedroom Shuichi quickly changed into a pair of skin tight jeans, so tight in fact he had to go commando, and a an equally tight black tank top that hung just above the low rise jeans. After messing his hair into that 'I just had some wild sex' style and putting on some black eyeliner he paused outside of the study door. Typing could be heard inside and Shuichi decide against asking Yuki anything at the moment.

"Hey, Shu?" Tatsuha called as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey, Tatsuha!" Shuichi greeted brightly as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, yourself, look at you!" Tatsuha spun him around to get a good look at the outfit.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Shuichi smiled, maybe this night wouldn't be such a total waste, "Come on let's go!"

"Do I get a car?" Tatsuha asked opening the door.

"Oh...Yea..." Shuichi opened a drawer near him and pulled out a random set of keys. Tatsuha took them in shock.

"I-I get to take _this_ car?" He stuttered.

"Huh? Why what car is it?" Shuichi examined the keys in the puzzlement, did he pick a bad car?

"I-I-It's the _Ferrari_." Shuichi looked at the monk blankly, what did a wood tool have to do with anything?(8) "Never mind, let's go!" Tatsuha knew not to look a gift horse in it's mouth!

-------------Later---------------

Shuichi had had way too much to drink, Tatsuha decided.

"Tatttttttssssssssssss!!!!! Les go dance s'more!" The pink haired boy cheered, arm draped around Tatsuha's waist. It was a good thing that Tatsuha looked like Eiri, otherwise some people may be questioning why Shuichi was hanging all over the teen. Most people thought that he _was_ Eiri, just dyed his hair, and had been taking pictures of him and Shuichi all night.

Tatsuha allowed himself to be drug out onto the over crowded dance floor, they had had no problems getting in with Shuichi walking right up to the bouncer and him mistaking Tatsuha for Yuki, he wasn't even carded at the bar. Shuichi began grinding himself back into the teenager as a particularly hyper song came on and Tatsuha responded with as much fervor as he could muster after two hours of dancing with little breaks. Shuichi had WAY more stamina than him obviously and Tatsuha wondered how his brother could keep up wit the brat in the bedroom.

After three more songs the black haired boy could literally see the sleep washing over his smaller partner and decided it was time to go.

"Shu," He cried over the music pulling said boy along with him, "It's time to go!"

"But _Hic_ I dun _Hic_ wanna goooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! _HIC_." Shuichi wailed as he grabbed a drink from a passing waiter.

"Woah!" Tatsuha went to grab the drink but Shuichi had already knocked it back.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Shuichi gave to boy a look that clearly said 'What the hell? I'm tryna have fun here!' "Jeez, Tatsuha, you're as bad asa Yuki," As soon as the name was out of his mouth his eyes filled with tears,"YUKIIIIIIIII!!!!" A few people around them looked over at the couple wondering what 'Yuki' had said to make Shuichi cry.

"Come on Shuichi, let's go." Tatsuha tugged the boy out of the club and signaled the valet to bring the car around.

"YUKIIII!!!!" Shuichi continued to wail as Tatsuha held his hand like a six-year-old.

"Shuichi, calm down! We'll go see him right now, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Tatsuha watched the apprehensive look cross over the singers face at the mention of going to see his brother. The thought was pushed aside for the time being when the valet brought the car around. "Thanks," He gruffed at the boy slipping a 20 in his hand. Like the perfect gentlemen Tatsuha opened the door for Shuichi, mainly because he didn't think the boy could do it himself, and strapped him in.

Once they were a good way down the road Tatsuha decided to ask Shuichi about that look earlier, "Hey, Shu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you and Eiri fighting again?"

"No, no more than normal...Is juss...Is juss that..." Shuichi slurred.

"Just what?"

"Is juss...SAKUMA FUCKING RYUICHI!!!" Tatsuha slammed on the brakes sending Shuichi flying forwards into the dash board before the seat belt could react.

Turning to face the smaller boy with a murderous intent Tatsuha growled, "What about my bundle of joy?"

"Aint nuthin' joyful 'bout him..He's a prick..." Tatsuha began driving again and glared at his counterpart.

"Whatta mean?"

"He's turnin' Yuki against me!!!! To-Today when I came home from work and I juss wanted some lovin' from Yuki and you know what happen? Yuki kick me out the study!"

"Well that's nothing new," Tatsuha pointed out as he turned left.

"Yea, but...He let Sak'ma-san stay! Sak'ma-san been in there allllllllllll day with him! I dun get ta do that...And they kissed...I saw _sniff_...Why would Yuki do that? Why can't he kiss me? Me and Sak'ma-san look alike, maybe Yuki has secretly loved Sak'ma-san all this time! And...and I'm just some kind of replacement...Why would he love Sak'ma-san? He's not that great...And he's mean did ya know? He threw those chopsticks in my eye on purpose! And the plate too..."

_All day?! Who knows what they could have been doing in there?! More than kissing that's for damn sure..._ Tatsuha thought with panic and looked over at Shuichi who was now talking to himself more than the monk.

"I dun know what I do wrong...All I ever do is try to make Yuki happy...I try ta make you dinner, I know I'm no good at cooking...I bring you home beer and ciggy's when I know you're low...I wait in line for three hours ever week at four in the morning just to get you that special cheesecake from the bakery down the street...I give you everything...Why can't you ever be happy?...Except you can, can't you? I saw it, when you look at him...Maybe Sak'ma-san makes you happy, Yuki...Why...Why won't you just say so?..." Small tears fell down Shuichi's face unnoticed as the singer looked out the window into the dark world around him and suddenly Tatsuha felt very, very angry.

-------------

"What the hell?!" Yuki yelled as he slammed the drawer where he kept his car keys. He was about to go to the store because he ran out of beer, but when he went to get a pair of keys he had noticed one very specific one missing, the keys to the Ferrari. "Maybe the brat used them to cut the carrots again," Yuki turned to the couch where he thought said brat was laying but it was empty, "Maybe he's in the bedroom." Just as he turned to go the front door opened to reveal his brother holding a sleeping Shuichi.

"What the-?" Yuki stopped when Tatsuha glared and made the 'Shut the fuck up before I rip your head off, can't you see my baby's sleeping?!' sign. Leaving Yuki behind Tatsuha went to the bedroom where he lay Shuichi gently down on the bed and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Tatsuha?" Shuichi murmured sleepily.

"Yea, it's me." Tatsuha whispered pulling the covers up over the tired boy.

Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes, "Why didn't I fall in love with you?"

"I don't know Shu, go to sleep okay?" Shuichi nodded and rolled over. Tatsuha closed the bedroom door quietly and walked down the hall passing the open study door containing his idol, he never noticed.

Once back in the living room Tatsuha walked over to where Yuki was standing with a cigarette in his mouth, "Now, tell me what th-" He never got to finish the sentence for Tatsuha's fist connected with his face. "What the fuck?!" Eiri lunged at his brother and threw him to the ground, backing up Tatsuha stood and ran over to stand behind a chair. "What the fuck's going on Tatsuha?! Why the hell did you bring the brat home? Where the hell were you two? And the fuck did you just punch me?!"

"You didn't know Shuichi was gone?" Tatsuha asked in mild amusement, he was beginning to see what was going on here,"Then I guess you didn't know that I took the Ferrari." He threw the keys at his older brother who caught them with ease.

"I swear to fucking Buddha that if there is so much as a fingerprint on-"

"SHUT UP!" Tatsuha roared and Eiri jumped back in surprise, 'This isn't about you precious car!"

"Then what the fuck is this about?! All I know is that you _stole_ my car and quite possible _kidnaped_ my lover!"

"Hah!" Tatsuha laughed at that, "Shu went with me _willingly _and he _gave_ me those keys."

"Eh? So the brat wants to die, eh?" Was all Eiri could muster, the only thing circling through his head at the moment was the fact that Shuichi went with his brother somewhere willingly. Even after the countless rape attempts.

"Goddamit, Eiri! What the hells the matter with you?!" Tatsuha's glare matched Eiri's, "Why can't you just fucking move on?!"

"What are you talking ab-"

"You know what I'm talking about! He's dead, Eiri! Dead! He's not coming back!" Tatsuha watch the waves of pure rage roll off his brother, "Shuichi, my God, he's the best thing that ever happened to you and _this _is how you repay him? By fucking around with someone so similar to him just to throw it in his face?!"

"What?! I never fooled around with Sakuma!"

"Like hell you didn't! Shu saw you two kissing! Araaagh!" Tatsuha yelled in frustration, "Just watch it, Eiri, so many people would love to give Shu what you don't." Tatsuha began to close the distance between the two and continued, "And if he leaves you they'll be lining up down the block for a chance," He leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear, "And I'll be the first in line." Tatsuha was at the door when he said, "And I'm taking the SLE with me back to Kyoto, I'll have Tohma bring it back in a few days, bye bye, now. Oh, and it was nice to see you again, Sakuma." Tatsuha nodded at the man standing in the hallway and left the two men in shock.

"What the FUCK?!"

------------------------

After Tatsuha had left Shuichi in the bedroom the pink haired boy heard the door open a few seconds later, thinking it was Yuki he didn't bother with trying to sit up and just lay there in his drunken half sleep.

"We've come this far, the stage is set." Shuichi's eyes popped open and he turned to look at the person whispering to him.(16)

"You..."

"I see I've gotten careless, I assumed you we're asleep already." Ryuichi smiled at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Shuichi didn't get an answer instead he got a song,

"_Kamitsuku OMAE no suhada ni ishiki wa tobasare._ (9)(10)

_Lost my heart koyoi kagiri _(11)

_Slow in you boku na kagiri_ (12)

_Just complex OMAE dake wa _(13)

_SUBETE shitte itakute _(14)

_OMAE wa hakuya no bibou ni nemuru jibun sae kizukenakute_"(15)

Shuichi felt himself be pulled under into sleep as Ryuichi whispered the last words to him, "This is the final stage, I'll make it happen."(16)

1-A long standing joke with my friends. Gackt has a song that is called this, and according to Gackt if you say the title to any quick American they'll probably get it right away. NO ONE'S GOT IT, GACKT! So when ever we want to say things like, 'If you asked me to climb Mt.Fuji it would have been easier.' we use Papa lapped a pap lopped.

2- Song is Anti-Nostalgic.

3-I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself

4-Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...

5-The heart I've forgotten somewhere si starting to hurt a little

6-I keep

7- It took me like, 20 minutes to find all those! I was very desperate, but my favorite is making bacon! XD

8-Ferrari sounds like the Japanese word 'feru-ru' which means 'ferrule' in English. A ferrule as a metal cap or band that is placed around wooden poles to prevent splitting I.E.-Telephone poles.

9- Song is Lost Complex by Iceman, the band that plays Nittle Grasper in Gravitation.

10-Consciousness skips across your naked bitten body

11-Lost my heart There is tonight

12-Slow in you There is me

13-Just complex only you

14-Want to know everything

15-The you who dozed off didn't even realize yourself whose sleeping in the beauty of a white night

16-I borrowed these lines from Our Everlasting with a few changes.

**A/N:** SWEET JESUS THAT TOOK FOREVER! IT'S BEEN A FRIKIN MONTH!!! I'm sorry, I was just promoted so yea...Well in any case we only have one or two more chapters to go! I might do like a little extra chapter about what happened after Ryuichi! Oh, and to Callie Avalon, or anyone really, if you still want to beta just email me, narixsasuke22 (at) yahoo(dot)com! Until next time!!!


	7. Feelings Will Mend and This is the End

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** Hullo, all! So, here we are on the_** LAST CHAPTER **_for A Week With Ryuichi. It's been a long road, with lots of bumps and bruises to Shuichi's face; but we've made it! I must say I am sad, this the first chapter fanfic I've finished. So, I guess there's drama here and the rating has gone up on Gurabiteshiyon from M to xXx for a reason.

_A Week With Ryuichi_

**Day seven.**

Feelings Will Mend and This is the End.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called as he padded through the apartment. He had woken up cold and alone, (not to mention with the worst hangover ever) in Yuki's bed. "Yuki? Are you here?" Shuichi began checking each room, and found no Yuki, no note, and no Sakuma.

_Where the hell did they go?_ And then suddenly panic struck Shuichi as he remembered last nights events. He had given Tatsuha the keys to a really expensive car, then they went to a night club wherein Shuichi got drunk, and the rest was a huge blur that he couldn't really make anything out of. Except for one thing, '_Why didn't I fall in love with you?_' His own voice rang through his head.

_What if Yuki heard that?! What if I said the other part out loud?! I don't think I did but..._Shuichi remembered his final thoughts (And quite possibly words) before he fell asleep last night, _'Maybe I am.'_

Quickly Shuichi ran through the house, checking for signs that Yuki still lived there: beer; check, cigarettes; check, laptop; check. Okay, time to breathe, Yuki didn't leave him...Yet. Now, where could they have gone?

-----------

Eiri didn't know how he got himself into these kinds of messes, only that the end result was normally very painful. As he looked over to the man in the seat next to him, who was bouncing up and down with his stuffed animal like a fucking lunatic, he realized that today was no exception.

------------

Sakuma-san's things were still in the apartment, which mean Yuki hadn't taken him home. Shuichi sighed, and sat down on the couch. When and idea struck him, he could call Yuki! Quickly Shuichi ran to the bedroom and got his cell phone and hit the 'On' button, once the menu turned on he hit the first speed dial and put the phone to his ear, it went straight to voice mail, leaving Shuichi with Yuki's gruff voice growling 'Leave a message.'

Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Shuichi sank into the couch and prepared to wait.

_Why did Yuki take Sakuma-san somewhere? He never takes me anywhere, so why after seven, horrific, days does Sakuma-san get to go somewhere?_ Shuichi thought to himself as he turned on the T.V. _And where the hell did they go, anyway? If they went somewhere stupid like the grocery store that'd be fine, but somehow I doubt it...Oh! I know, I'll check what car he took!_

Shuichi stood up, leaving the T.V. on a station that was showing the opening for the anime, BLEACH. Trotting over to the door side dresser, he opened the car keys drawer and looked at the keys inside.

_Hmm...I don't really know what kind of cars these are...Wait, one of the Merdeces or whatever is gone, there should be two and there's only one set here...But which one is that? If he took the trucky kind of thingy then that would mean he went to get groceries but...Wait! There's another car missing! It's the funky Toyota one! The one he had shipped over from America, the tC! Maybe Sakuma-san took a car?..._Shuichi then burst out laughing at the idea of Sakuma Ryuichi driving a car that didn't have a remote control.

Shuichi wiped away his tears of mirth, and sat back down on the couch watching as Ichigo's dad questioned him (More like beat out of him) about where he'd been. It had been a few minutes before his cell phone rang,

"Yuki?!" Shuichi asked immediately, not checking the caller I.D. or paying attention to the fact that it wasn't Yuki's ring tone.

"_Guess again, Shu_." The person answered.

"Tatsuha." Shuichi sighed and leaned back into the couch, disappointed.

"_Correct! So, as you know, my loving Aniki isn't there at the moment, thing is neither is my little Ryu-chan_." Tatsuha said.

"Yea, I realize that. Why exactly are you calling?" Shuichi asked, a little irritated.

"_Well, you see, I know where they are!_" At that statement Shuichi's ears perked up and he tore his eyes away from Ichigo yelling at Rukia long enough to really concentrate on the situation.

"Where?!"

"_Don't worry, I'll explain when I get there_." Tatsuha stated and then said goodbye before Shuichi could ask him to explain more. Shuichi shut his phone with a growl, then stood and began pacing the room frantically, trying to figure out just how the hell his life had gotten so messed up in seven days.

Sakuma Ryuichi, Shuichi concluded, was a force to be reckoned with.

But not undefeatable, he added, more for his own encouragement rather than the truthfulness of the statement. By the time Shuichi had sat back down on the couch, the preview for the next episode of BLEACH was on.

"Damn, I missed the whole thing," He muttered to himself and then laughed, "I'm worried about flippin BLEACH when I should be worried about Yuki! Oh! I'm such a bad boyfriend!" He yelled at himself tears of remorse falling freely from his face, "Please take me back Yuki, I'll promise never to watch BLEACH again! Or LOVELESS for that matter! Not even Naruto! Okay, I take that last one back! The SasuNaru element is too hot not watch! Oh Yuki, just come home to meeeeeeee!!!!!!" He wailed, now rolling on the floor chibi style.

"I'm really hoping," Said a voice from above him, "That this is due to the stress of the situation and not because you really think Eiri left you for good because you watched some anime."

"Tatsuha!" Shuichi cried sitting up, "Tell me what's going on!"

"I will, in the car, now get dressed so we can go!"

"Go? Go where?!" Shuichi asked, distressed.

Tatsuha smirked down at the boy before answering, "Disney Land."

-------------------------

Shuichi had dressed fairly quickly and now he and Tatsuha were in Eiri's borrowed SLE, "So you're the one that took one of the cars!" Shuichi exclaimed pointing a accusatory finger at the driver.

"Yeah, I returned the Ferrari last night, and took this one instead." Tatsuha didn't mention how he was able to get away with it, and Shuichi didn't ask.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on now? Or do I have to wait until we get to Disney Land?" Shuichi asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Last night after I brought you home and took this car I was going to drive home, but then I decided to stay at a hotel for the night and go home today, well I was just about to leave this morning when my cell phone rings. It was a number I didn't recognize, nor the voice, but the person said that they knew some very interesting information that I just might like to know."

"What? What'd they say?" Shu asked eagerly.

"They said that Eiri and my little Ryu-chan were on their way to Disney Land, and that if I ever hoped to have a chance with Sakuma, I'd better intercept. And then they said, 'Bring Shindo.' And hung up."

Shuichi sat there, too shocked for words. Yuki had taken _Sakuma_ to Disney, and not him? Why? What did he do? What did he say...

"Tatsuha," Shuichi said a little coldly, "What did I tell you last night?"

"EH?!" Tatsuha swerved a little and cut off two cars, in his shock. He didn't think Shuichi would remember last night, and truth be told he really didn't want to recite what he had said to him. "Oh...Uhm..You asked why you didn't fall in love with me..." Tatsuha blushed fiercely as he made a left turn.

"That's it?" Shuichi asked, edginess coating his voice.

"Y-Yes." Relief flooded Shuichi as he heard those words, at least now he could throw out the notion that Yuki left him for that...Or at all for that matter.

They made their way to the theme park fairly quickly, the only problem was there was no where to park. Finally after what seemed like hours of Musical Parking Spots, to which Shuichi sung the music for, they found a place all the way at the back.

"Well this sucks, now we have to walk ALL the way to the front!" Tatsuha whined. Just then, Shuichi saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no we don't! Look!" He pointed the trolley slowly making it's way over to them, "We'll take the official DISNEYU TROLLEYU!" He said the last part in heavily accented English. The trolley stopped in front of the two boys and an excited female employee called for them to get on.

"Oh don't worry," Shuichi said, evil gleam in his eye, "Well get on...Now OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Shuichi pushed Tatsuha on the girl, he then jumped over the two and landed on the drivers lap.

"What are you doing?!" The man screamed as Shuichi pushed him out the window.

"Sorry, about that!" Shuichi called putting the bus into gear and slamming down on the gas pedal. There were collective screams from the passengers and the girl employee, who's name tag read 'Hitomi' screamed, "Sirs! We're all going to get to Disney! Mickey won't leave anyone out! Please slow down!"

Shuichi turned back to her, smiling manically, he said, "I don't give a fuck about Mickey, I've got a lover to win!"

There was a gasp from the back of the bus and a large woman in hot pink pants and a lime green shirt that read, 'Mickey Is My Homeboy!' stood up. "How dare you so such things about the most wonderful Mickey?! You do not deserve this lover of yours, whoever they are!"

"Excuse me?!" Shuichi jumped up, forgetting about the wheel and began stalking towards the back of the bus.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screams filled the air as the barreled uncontrolled down the street.

"Shu! Shuichi! Gahh! The wheel!" Tatsuha screamed, he would have gotten up to drive himself but he was currently in a wrestling match with Hitomi.

"All have you know, lady, that my lover doesn't deserve me! Look at what I'm doing for him! I just stole a fucking bus in the happiest place on fucking earth and what is he doing?! He's here with another man! Why? I don't know, but I'm damn sure going to find out! So don't you judge me!" The lady looked terrified and sat back down, Shuichi was half way up to the front one a lone voice called out amongst the screams, "Hey! You're Shindo Shuichi from Bad Luck!"

"Aw shit." Shuichi sat down at the drivers seat and hit the gas once more, propelling everyone backwards in their seats. He pulled on the microphone that was above his head and spoke into it. "Ahem, I-I was just wondering if you could, kind of, you know, keep quiet about this? I'll do whatever you want, just you know, don't tell the press...Please?" There were fangirl screams of pleasure at the thought of Shuichi doing whatever they asked and a voice called out, "Too late! I'm a reporter!"

"What?! How dare you extort Shindo-san like that?!" A girl cried and there were collective 'Yeah's' from around, then they pounced on the reporter who had no time to defend themselves.

Quite sad, isn't it?

No, I didn't think so.

"Tatsuha!" Shuichi yelled to his cohort, "We're here!" Shuichi pulled the bus parallel with the ticket station. There were cries of joy as the bus stopped and a few muttered sighs of disappointment. Shuichi grabbed Tatsuha by the shirt and pulled him off of Hitomi and exited the bus.

"Shuichi? What are we going to do now?" Tatsuha asked looking at the extremely long line for tickets.

"That's simple, Tatsuha," Shuichi stated in a very K-esque way, eyeing to figures over to the side, "We're getting in from the inside."

----------

"Shuichi, this is the worst plan I've ever heard." Tatsuha complained as they exited the special tram reserved for workers. They were currently dressed as Paula and Suzy two mice from Cinderella..Two female mice. Shuichi had seemingly fooled the two employees that he wanted a hug, dragging what seemed to be a disgruntled black haired Yuki Eiri with him. Once he had them vulnerable enough they had attacked and stolen the two mens suits. They had mad off into the employee only section to take a tram over to the park.

"And why is that?" Shuichi asked into his walkie talkie that connected to Tatsuha's.

"Because, as soon as we step through these doors," They stepped through and a crowd turned to face them, "People are going to start..." He was cut off as a stream of kids immediately made their way over to the mice.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's the mice from Cinderelly!

I want a picture!!!

Will you sign my autograph book, please?!

Will you marry me?!

Let's have a hug!

Daddy! That little boy pushed me! I wanna see the mice, right NOW!" Tatsuha tried to get out of a particularly creepy embrace from what seemed to be a forty two year old man.

"I told you Shuichi!" Tatsuha yelled.

"Oh my God! Tatsuha someone just pinched my ass! Who the hell did they get through all the padding! Oh my God, they're under they costume!!!" Shuichi yelled struggling to get away from the intruder.

Tatsuha began frantically singing uneligable signatures for people, before they decided to riot.

"Shu! We have to get out of here!"

"I know, on the count of three, let's make a break for it!" Shuichi said, "Grab my hand!" Tatsuha did as he was told, "One, two, THREE!" Shuichi and Tats took off like a bullet in the general direction of no where in particular.

"Shuichi! Where are we going!" Tatsuha yelled looking behind him, it seemed the crowd had gotten over their momentary shock and decided to follow the two fleeing mice.

"I don't know! We need to hide and get out of these!" Shuichi yelled turning a corner.

"Shu! They're gaining on us!" Shuichi picked up speed, his mouses dress flapping around him wildly, the screams of the crowd was growing louder and louder, more people had decided to join in.

"I know, we just need to get--RAAAWWWRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His sentence was cut off by an inhuman cry of pure rage. Stopping in his tracks Tatsuha was jerked backwards and fell on the ground from the force.

"Shuichi! What are you-" He stopped when he was Shuichi stalking towards two people.

"Oh, look, Yuki! It's the mice from Cinderella!" Sakuma Ryuichi squealed in delight as the mouse walked over to him. The crowd had stopped, watching as the mouse went to talk to the two insanely famous people.

"Oh, joy." Yuki replied sarcastically, eyeing the mouse that was coming up behind the first through his sunglasses.

"Yuki, will you take a picture of me and the mice with Kumagoro, for me?" Ryuichi asked, eyes shining behind the pair of purple sunglasses he was wearing.

"Fuck no." Yuki replied, seeing the mouse stop infront of him.

"Hello, Misses Mouse!" Ryuichi greeted cheerfully.

"YOU!!!" Shuichi roared loud enough for Ryuichi to hear before punching him squarely in the eye, breaking his sunglasses.

"OWWW!!!" Ryuichi cried, and the crowd shrieked at the beloved characters violence.

"What the hell?!" Yuki yelled, staring at the mouse and Sakuma, then jumping back before the other mouse could attack him.

"AND YOU!!!" Shuichi roared pointing an accusatory finger in Yuki's half frightened face, as Tatsuha helped up his beloved Ryu-chan, the singer crying for fear of the suited man. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?!" Shuichi's voice was muffled by his costumes head, so Yuki had no idea who he was speaking to. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND CHEAT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Yuki yelled back, glaring down at the suited Shuichi.

"YOU CAME HERE WITH HIM!" He pointed to the half standing Ryuichi.

"And so what if I did?! What business is it of yours?! If I feel like coming to fucking Disney Land with a friend I will! I feel like cheating on Shuichi I will! Got that, punk?!"

"OH YOU WILL, WILL YOU?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW?!" Shuichi's voice cracked at Yuki's revelation, but he still managed to get Yuki to hear him through the costume.

"Yea, I will! And maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Yuki started, "And so what if I am?! What I do is none of your concern!"

Shuichi reached up and pulled off the mask/head and threw it at Yuki who caught it just before it hit him in the face. The crowd gasped at this revelation and a few people began booing Yuki for being so cold hearted.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Shuichi?!" Yuki yelled throwing the head to the side, Tatsuha was now taking off his head as well, but only Ryuichi payed him any mind.

"I could ask you the same thing! What the hell are you doing here?! And why the FUCK are you with Sakuma-fucking-Ryuichi?!" Shuichi yelled angrily.

"What the fuck concern is it of yours?!"

"It's my concern because you're _my_ boyfriend! Not his! Or are you now?!"

"And what if I was?! What right do you have, following me here?! What, don't trust me?!" Yuki yelled back, not fully realizing what he was saying.

"How the hell could I trust you?! You haven't given me one good reason to trust you! You think I wouldn't be a little upset after I walked in on you two _kissing_?!" Shuichi yelled and the crowd began to uproar, "Shut up!" He screamed at them, "I want to hear what he has to say!" The quieted and watched as Yuki went to reply.

"So what if I did?! It's not like you haven't kissed other people!" Yuki yelled.

"I have not!"

"Yes, you have! Nakano, Tatsuha, Seguchi, hell you've even kissed Sakuma!"

"That's not fair, Yuki, you know what happened there!" Shuichi said.

"But they happened didn't they?!"

"GODDAMIT YUKI!!!!" Shuichi cried, tears flowing freely from his eyes, but rage was still evident. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Yuki watched the singer, seemingly unmoved. He wasn't going to finish this conversation here, "Answer me!" Shuichi cried.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki roared, shocking everyone but Shuichi, "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Leave?" Shuichi questioned a bit sadly, "Is that what you want, Yuki?"

"Yes!" Yuki yelled, he couldn't take much more of this public fight.

"All right, Yuki, I'll leave you alone," Shuichi looked pointedly at Tatsuha who had been holding Ryuichi back.

"Looks like you won," Tatsuha told the brown haired singer, letting him go, "Congratulations." Tatsuha looked more disgustedly disappointed with Ryuichi then he did the situation. For some reason that one look managed to make something squeeze Ryuichi's heart, painfully.

Tatsuha walked over to Shuichi and turned the singer around to leave, but Shuichi paused to whisper something to Yuki, "Just like you always wanted." Yuki watched them walk away a bit surprised Shuichi had actually listened to him, and that Tatsuha was leaving his god to take care of Shuichi.

"Yuki-sensei?" A voice next to him questioned, Yuki looked down to see a little girl looking up at him with a pair of watery eyes, "Are you and Shindo-san broken up now?" She asked.

"What? No." Yuki said a bit irritated by the girls innocence.

"But, Shindo-san said, 'I'll leave you alone, just like you always wanted.'" She said, "Please don't break up with him! My daddies would be very sad if you did!" She began crying, "You and Shindo-san made it easier for them to walk holding hands in public, they can go on dates now! They couldn't do that before, but since you and Shindo-san got together people weren't as mean to them anymore! And kids don't tease me either! Please don't break up!"

Yuki stared shocked at the little girl as one of her fathers came to drag her away, apologizing profusely for the girls comments. He had no idea that his and Shuichi's relationship had affected Japan so. Then something else the girl said hit him,

_But he said, 'I'll leave you alone, just like you always wanted.'_ Suddenly Shuichi's voice saying the phrase over and over in his head until what it meant actually hit him. Spinning suddenly, he grabbed Sakuma's arm and began pulling him towards the nearest exit.

"Yuki, where are we going?!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

Yuki said nothing, just pulled down his shades a little and smiled at the young girl.

---------------

Tatsuha was driving at a leisurely pace, trying to comfort the distraught boy beside him as best he could. Shuichi wasn't speaking, just watching as the streets of Tokyo passed.

"Shu..."Tatsuha started, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"In Kyoto?" Shuichi questioned, "I don't want to go to your house. Your father hates me."

"We don't have to go to my house, we could stay in a hotel." Tatsuha suggested.

"Eh, why not stay here then?" Shuichi asked. the last thing he wanted go was go to Yuki's hometown.

"Whatever you say, Shu."

--------------

Yuki was driving like a mad man, swerving passed cars and driving in the break down lane, he was attempting to turn a 45 minute ride into a 15 one.

"Yuki! Slow down!" Sakuma cried, holding tight onto Kumagoro.

"Shut up! I have to get back to Shuichi before he leaves!"

"B-B-But Yuki!"

"Quiet! Or do you want me to get us killed?!" Yuki asked, expertly cutting off a semi on a turn off ramp. Ryuichi kept quiet.

---------------

"All right, here we are." Tatsuha said walking into Yuki's apartment. He sat himself down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Just pack a few things and we'll leave." Shuichi nodded and headed to Yuki's bedroom to get his clothes.

Shuichi began methodically putting clothes in his bright pink Kumagoro bag, not really paying attention to what he was doing until he saw the bunny staring him in the face. Rage filled Shuichi's eyes as he threw the bag across the room, clothes falling out of it falling to the ground like rain. Shuichi fell as well, huddling on the ground in an upright fetal position, rocking back and forth.

He had lost his Yuki.

---------------

Yuki rushed into his apartment looking very disheveled, he noticed Tatsuha on the couch and immediately told his brother to shut up. Walking quickly to the guest bedroom, he heard quiet sobs coming from his closed bedroom door. Grabbing up Sakuma's thing he went back to the living room and threw them at his brother.

"Take Sakuma home." He told him.

"Wha? No, I'm taking Shuichi with me." Tatsuha answered not moving.

"Tatsuha,"Eiri warned.

"Shuichi wants me to stay with him tonight, and that's final." He set Ryuichi's things down.

"Tats...Please, please let me talk to him. Take Sakuma home, and if he still wants to leave he'll call you okay? Hell, I'll call you, but please...Let me try to make this right." Tatsuha looked up into his brothers eyes, seeing the desperation there, he nodded slowly.

"Just don't hurt him anymore," Tatsuha left, closing the door softly behind him.

Eiri steadied himself, mentally preparing for what he was going to tell the sobbing boy in the other room. He took off his trench coat and sunglasses, throwing them on the couch. Slowly he made his way down the hall and carefully opened the door.

Shuichi was still on the ground, his rocking softened a bit. Yuki kneeled beside him, wondering weather or not it was okay to touch him. "Shu?" Yuki said softly and the boy stiffened.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki, I-I-I'll be gone in a f-f-few m-minutes.." Shuichi stuttered, not moving, "Just let me be for a s-s-second."

"Shu," Yuki leaned down and pulled the shaking boy into his lap, if he thought Shuichi was stiff then, he was rigid as wood now. "I don't want you to go."

Shuichi pulled back from Yuki's chest, looking angrily up into his eyes, "Don't mess with me Yuki! I'm not your fuck toy!" Shuichi tried to get out of the embrace but Yuki held fast.

"I know that Shu," Yuki answered.

"And what about all that stuff you said earlier? That what you do is none of my concern?! And what about Sakuma-san?! I won't be your boyfriend on the side or when you feel like it! Do you know I do for you?! Do you?! I stole a bus full of people today! I beat up two Disney employees and stole their costumes! Then I signed countless autographs as 'Paula', and got felt up by some pervert with a Disney character fetish! And I had to out run a crowd dressed as a mouse! Not to mention I PUNCHED my idol! I punched Sakuma Ryuichi in the face! I don't deserve that..I don't deserve that, I deserve m-m-more than that." Shuichi was crying again and Yuki pulled him close.

"I know Shu, you deserve so much more than me, but please, stay with me." He whispered into the boys hair, "I didn't mean any of what I said earlier, I swear. What ever I do is your concern, and your concern only. Sakuma is nothing to me, that kiss you saw, I went in to apologize to him, and then he just kind of threw himself at me. I swear it, Shuichi, I haven't been with anyone but you for a year."

"R-Really?" Shuichi looked up, hope brimming in his eyes.

"Yes, Buddha knows I tried to push you away, tried to sleep with other people, but I couldn't. I only want you, just you...And if you tell anyone I said that I swear-" Yuki was cut off when Shuichi began laughing.

"It's okay Yuki, it'll be our little secret." He said resting his head on Yuki's chest. Yuki sighed contentedly stroking the boys back. "You stole a bus for me?"

"Yes. Hey Yuki?"

"Yea?" He answered.

Shuichi looked up at him and said, "Kiss me." Yuki smiled and leaned down. Their lips met, soft and sweet, but Yuki quickly turned the kiss into something more. Yuki bit gently at Shuichi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, his request was granted and soon his tongue was plundering the moist cavern, exploring every nook and cranny. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and moaned into the blondes mouth.

Yuki reached underneath Shuichi and pulled the boys legs around his waist, he stood slowly, the two still engaged in their mind blowing kiss. Setting Shuichi down on the bed gently, Yuki moved atop of him and began undoing the boy pants.

"Yuki" Shuichi moaned when the blonde began nipping at the boys neck and collar bone. Shuichi reached up and began unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, Yuki moved his hands from Shuichi's boxer clad thighs to let the boy take off his shirt. Once off Yuki reached down and tugged Shuichi's shirt over his head, then lightly pushed him down. Yuki's mouth found Shuichi's once more, as his hands kneaded up and down the singers sides.

"Yuki!" Shuichi gasped when the broke their kiss, "Where is Sakuma-san?" Not that Shuichi didn't want to rub it in Ryuichi's face that he hadn't won...Whatever ti was, because Shuichi still didn't know, but he preferred to have this sweet Yuki all to himself.

"Tatsuha took him home." Yuki said curtly, indicating he didn't want to talk about ti anymore. Shuichi nodded, watching as Yuki lowered his head to his chest and took a little pink nub in his mouth. "Unnnh, Yuki..." Shuichi moaned as the blonde assaulted his nipple. Yuki nibbled at the nub a bit, causing a shiver to run down Shuichi's spine before he pulled his mouth away. He blew lightly on the fully erect nipple and then moved to abuse it's twin.

"Yuuukkkkiiiiii.." Shuichi cried as the blonde let go of the nipple and began licking his way down the boys stomach, swirling his tongue inside the small naval. Yuki reached the top of Shuichi's boxers and smirked up at the boy before grabbing hold off them with his teeth, slipping them over his thighs and the very erect member.

Yuki licked up Shuichi's leg, pausing on the inside of his thigh to make a hickey. Then continuing on, he reached his destination of Shuichi's erection. Lifting his head, he blew on the tip, loving the moans that Shuichi made. Shuichi was already slick with pre cum and Yuki decided to use that to his advantage, using his left hand he gathered as much of the wet substance was he could and slicked his fingers with it. Shuichi cried out in pleasure at finally having some contact, but soon he whimpered when Yuki took his hand away.

"You're going to like this," Yuki husked and then took all of Shuichi in his mouth and shoved to fingers into his opening simultaneously.

"YUUUKKKKIIIII!!!!" Shuichi cried out, the onslaught of pleasure too much for him to bear. He immediately began bucking up into Yuki's mouth but, his hips were stopped by his boyfriends free arm. Yuki bobbed his head up and down Shuichi's cock as he scissored the boy in preparation of something bigger. Yuki let his tongue wander up the underside of Shuichi's member, tracing the vein there painfully slow.

"Yu---kkiiii, please d-don't tease me!" Shuichi pleaded and Yuki took pity on him, deep throating him once more and humming. "Ahhh! Yuki, I'm gonna come, oh God!" Shuichi's seed spilled down Yuki's awaiting throat, fingers never faltering in their work in Shuichi's ass. He swallowed once, then pulled away licking his lips.

"You taste good, Shu-chan." Yuki growled, leaning up and kissing the boy, letting him taste himself. Shuichi hmmed his approval and undid Yuki's belt and zipper, hand diving in and stroking the bulge there. Yuki pulled his fingers out and took off his pants completely, leaving Shuichi whimpering from the loss for he was already hard again. Yuki leaned back over the singer and positioned himself at his entrance.

"You ready, Shu-chan?" He asked, not really caring weather or not he was. His answer was Shuichi wrapping his leg around his waist, and slamming himself down the achingly hard cock, engulfing it fully. "Uggghh." Yuki slumped a bit, at the feeling of his member being in such a tight hole.

"Yukkkii..." Shuichi moaned rocking his hips, urging the blonde sex god to move.(1) Eiri didn't have to be told twice, and began rocking his hips slowly back and forth, just taking in the moment and feel of Shuichi's skin against his, the way Shuichi moaned every time he hit that certain spot buried within him, the smell of Shuichi's hair sweaty with sex.

After awhile Shuichi got tired of Yuki's snail pace, and leaned up biting him harshly on the ear, "Yuki if you don't fuck me, and fuck me hard right now I swear I'll do it myself!" He growled. The assault on his sensitive ear, and the sound of Shuichi being so demanding put Yuki's lust into overdrive and he was soon pounding into the small body without mercy or remorse. Shuichi tightened his hold around Yuki and met him thrust for thrust, biting his neck and shoulder the whole time, causing Yuki to hit that spot inside him harder each time.

The friction of Yuki's stomach on Shuichi's cock, and the feeling of Yuki throughly fucking him was too much for poor little Shuichi and he came screaming Yuki's name loud enough for the entire apartment complex to hear, his essence spilling between them hotly.

Yuki felt the muscles in Shuichi's ass tighten around his member painfully, urging him to follow Shuichi to that euphoric state of release, Yuki wasn't going to ignore the call and after a few good thrusts hitting Shuichi's prostrate directly he came, "SHUICHI!" He called rather loudly, not as loud as Shuichi, but still. Yuki rode out his orgasm before dropping down on top of his lover.

Shuichi smiled up, dreamily at Yuki, giving him a soft kiss on the mouth, Yuki returned the kiss full force, pouring his soul into it. When they broke apart Yuki pulled out and rolled over, reaching down he picked up what seemed to be on of Shuichi's shirts and wiped himself off then Shuichi. Flinging the shirt on the floor, he grabbed the pink haired boy and pulled him on top of himself, pulling the covers up around them.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi whispered, smiling into Yuki's chest.

"Eiri," Yuki answered.

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Eiri," He told him, "I don't want to hear you say that bastards name when you tell me you love me."

"Okay, I love you, Eiri." Shuichi snuggled down into his chest, fully expecting them to fall asleep now, but when Yuki opened his mouth next it surprised him.

"I love you too, Shu-chan." He said kissing the top of the boys head. Shuichi's eyes had suddenly become filled with tears at Yuki's statement and he couldn't help but reaching up and giving the love of his life a very teary kiss.

--------------

"So, did it work out?" The blonde asked the other blonde sitting across from him.

"Yes, on the first account, on the second, well somehow I managed to loose them, so I'm not sure." The blonde replied.

"My, my, loose you? Well, I'm sure they're fine, Buddha knows the little bastard will figure something out."

"Language, Tohma. Since when do you refer to Tatsuha as 'the little bastard'?"

"Since he is one, K." Tohma answered turning to face his cohort, "And I must say, this all turned out rather well."

"that's all well and dandy, Tohma, but now that you've subjected me to watching my lead singer and his boyfriend throughly screw one another, care to tell me why?" K questioned.

Tohma leaned over his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a stapled pack of papers, "Here," He said throwing them across the desk, "I found those in Ryuichi's room a few weeks ago."

"What is this? It looks like some kind of journal...Oh my God! Does that say?" K exclaimed reading quickly after that.

"Yes it does, Ryuichi was in love of Eiri, and as you can see he would have done nothing short of landing Shindo-san in the hospital to get Eiri. Well, not that I don't love Ryuichi but, I know he couldn't be what Eiri needed, besides Shindo-san is still my number on artist." Tohma paused and then continued on,"So, a week ago I went to Eiri and told him about what I had found. He agreed to let Ryuichi stay with him and Shindo-san for a week to dissuade any feelings he might hold towards Eiri. Unfortunately, I think Eiri in the end could bring himself to treat Ryuichi like he would Shindo-san, and I think that was mostly because he didn't want Ryuichi going berserk and really hurting Shindo-san." He concluded.

"So, why did you have me go check to see if they made up?" K asked, "You could have done that tomorrow or something."

"Well for two reasons, one, I just like torturing you and two, if they hadn't made up I would have went to see Eiri and Ryuichi right then. Although, now I do have to get them to go out in public, reassure the press that they are still together." Tohma sighed, "Sometimes it's really hard being me."

"You know what, Tohma? I can really see why you're such an influential person now."

"I know, I'm just bloody brilliant." Tohma smiled and K laughed.

**Owari**.

1-I REALLLYYY wanted to call Yuki that...Yay me!

**A/N:** YAY WE'RE DONE! Did you know I only wrote this because I like the title? Eh, that lemon was a bit iffy. Oh well...They had sex the end. You know me and lemons are like, a love hate relationship. Sometimes they just flow from me other times I'm like 'Auuuggghhhh, why the hell am I writing this?!' This was one of those 'Auuuuggghhhh.' ones.

I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me this long, and I want to thank all the reviewers for letting me know what they thought. You don't know how happy it makes me that you enjoyed my story enough to read the whole thing, even with my amateur skills. THANK YOU SO MUCH, AND THANKS FOR READING ALL OF A WEEK WITH RYUICHI!!!


End file.
